


roll up your sleeves (everything is gonna be alright)

by pelzeniton



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelzeniton/pseuds/pelzeniton
Summary: Lena tried the younger sibling gig for almost two decades. The promises of protection, free counsel, and unconditional love were overrated. One day, the whole thing literally blew up in her face.Even if she hadn’t learned her lesson, frankly she considers the fact that Kara’s older sister is named *Alexandra* a warning. It screams danger.Or.There is only one person in the entire universe who Alex is willing to let call her “Al” … that person is Lena Luthor, for obvious reasons.**Chronicles the friendship (and eventual sisterhood) between Alex and Lena throughout season 2, with background Supercorp and Sanvers of course.





	1. First, Second, and ... Eighth? Encounters

**Chapter One:** First, Second, and … Eighth? Encounters

The first time Alex is in presence of the “mighty Lena Luthor” she thinks, “Really, lady?!” because Lena is running  _towards_  the man who is trying to  **kill** her, and Alex expected more from the Chief Executive Officer of L-Corp. Was such a poor imitation of an NCPD uniform  _really_ enough to convince Lena he would help her? Did it somehow override the scowl on his face that grew as she neared him?

 

Alex doesn’t know why, but she’s disappointed that Lena does not even  _try_  to fight back when Metallo aims his gun at her. Alex does not have time to dwell on it though because now she’s busy saving Lena’s life.

 

Then, in a strange twist of fate, Lena saves  _her_ life by shooting Metallo  **twice** and Alex is  _even_ more confused because if you had asked her a few minutes ago, she would’ve said the young woman was not capable of such an act and probably couldn’t even fire a gun.

 

Although Lena did save her life, Alex leaves the encounter feeling uneasy. People rarely surprise her and Lena is difficult to read. Her motives are unclear, and Alex does not trust her.

 

|||

 

The second time Lena encounters Agent Danvers is not her smoothest moment.

 

(Granted she’s just arrived at Kara’s  _apartment_ and is more relaxed and dazed than usual, as a result.)

 

Kara opens the door and Lena enters the cozy studio. Her mind is in a haze, her world momentarily consisting entirely of blonde hair and  _those_ blue eyes. So, it takes her minute to realize that she and Kara are not alone.

 

The sight of the older, dark-haired woman causes Lena to freeze. She never forgets a face and this person looks  _very_  familiar. The recognition she feels means they shared more than a fleeting moment in the streets of National City…

 

Ah.

 

“I know you!” Lena exclaims. She cringes inwardly at the wonder in her tone. She prefers her voice to be a tad more detached when in public. “You saved my life.”

 

The woman just smirks at her, as if she can somehow sense Lena’s raging thoughts and is  _amused_ by them. Eventually, she leans forward, extending one of her hands out towards Lena.

 

“Special Agent Danvers, FBI.”

 

Lena finds herself smiling as she shakes the woman’s hand. If she is startled by the strength behind Agent Danvers’ grip, she does not let it show.

 

Kara ventures further into the living room, coming to a stop beside Lena, and the CEO’s eyes flick between her and the FBI agent. Against her will, she feels her face flush when she realizes what she likely walked in on, but before she can say something,  _anything_ , Kara speaks.

 

“Lena, this is my older sister, Alex.”

 

 _Duh._ They have same last name, Lena realizes. She is only human after all, so of course she  _sags_ momentarily with relief. Alex is smirking at her again and… is Kara blushing?

 

But there is no time for her to mull over the capricious facial expressions of the Danvers Sisters because she came here for a reason!

 

She ...  _right._

She needs to speak with Supergirl. She is not willing to let her family’s ties get in the way of the upcoming gala to raise funds for National City’s children’s hospital.

 

Maybe Agent Danvers can help.

 

|||

 

 

In a peculiar sequence of events that  _of course_ start and end with Kara, Alex and Lena have begun to settle into a routine of seeing each other weekly.

 

[

Apparently, Lena, whose background was mostly in mechanical engineering and information systems, had been complaining to Kara about her company’s Chief Scientific Officer and his habit of mansplaining whenever she asked him a question about some of their medical projects. Of course, Kara then decided to  _casually_ (because everything about her sister was  _super_ casual) mention to Lena that Alex has a Ph.D. in Biomedical Engineering.

 

While it may be true that Alex does not get to use her scientific knowledge as often as she’d like as a D.E.O agent (though her M.D. does come in handy quite often), she did not believe she possessed enough spare time to be a part-time scientific consultant to L-Corp and maintain her sanity.

 

Nevertheless, between Kara’s subsequent pout and the thought of any intelligent woman having to suffer the perdition that is mansplaining, Alex agreed to meet with the CEO. While it was not the first or second thought to enter her mind, Alex also realized she could keep a watchful eye on Lena and L-Corp while she sorts through the woman’s motives.

]

 

Today marks the fourth consecutive meeting between Alex and Lena. (Not counting the times Alex has arrived at Kara’s apartment to find Lena there, which happens more often than Alex would have guessed, considering Lena is the CEO of a multimillion dollar corporation.)

 

It is around 10 a.m. on a Tuesday morning when Alex walks through the now familiar halls of L-Corp. Despite having already eaten breakfast, she carries a brown paper bag and a thermos of coffee.

 

Alex nods at the security guard blocking the only elevator to the top floor of the building where Lena’s office is. She starts to pull her badge from her pants pocket to show him, but he shakes his head minutely and steps out of the way.

 

“Good morning, Agent Danvers.”

 

Alex smiles as she enters the elevator because during the past few weeks she’s seen firsthand how much Lena’s employees truly care about her. They’d put Alex through the ringer the first time she’d entered the building. Despite her insistence that Lena had invited her here, this very same guard had refused to let her up the elevator until he’d  _personally_  verified her position within the FBI himself.

 

(Thank God, for J’onn)

 

As soon as the elevator doors open, Lena’s secretary is there waiting. “Good morning, Jess. Is Lena in her office?”

 

“Yes. I’ll walk you over, Agent Danvers.” By now Alex knows the way of course, but Jess can be scary so she doesn’t dare say anything contrary to her. The secretary was particularly aloof towards Alex the first time she’d arrived. It was as if she could smell Alex’s ulterior motives from a mile away. Alex did not care what most people thought of her, but she had been trying to win Jess over ever since.

 

“I hope it wasn’t too much effort for you to squeeze me into Lena’s schedule.”

 

Jess shrugs and her lips quirk upwards in muted smile. She looks around to verify that they are alone before saying, “Lena really looks forward to these meetings with you.”

 

While Alex has suspected this for some time now, hearing Jess say so means it is definitely true. Alex is relieved.

 

The pair comes to a stop in front of the door to Lena’s office. Jess motions towards the breakfast Alex carries. “She hasn’t eaten yet,” the secretary whispers conspiratorially. Then she is gone, and Alex shakes her head, wondering if she’d just imagined the whole exchange.

 

Alex straightens and knocks twice before entering the young CEO’s office.

 

|||

 

Lena looks up from her laptop to see Agent Danvers standing in the doorway. Was it ten o’clock already? Lena had been awake since six this morning, sitting in this exact spot at her desk since seven. She already feels tired.

 

Alex is stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her before Lena can invite her inside. Despite their career titles of FBI Special Agent and CEO, the lack of formality in their interactions with each other warms Lena. So naturally, she is unable to hide her  _genuine_ smile at the sight of the agent. “Hi!” For stupid reasons that Lena is unwilling to admit, she avoids saying any iteration of Alex’s first name aloud.

 

(It is the  _Lex_ of it all)

 

Lena stands from her desk and walks over to the nearby pitcher of water. “I’m just going to grab a glass, and then we can head downstairs to the main lab. There is something I want to show you.”

 

“It can wait.”

 

Lena looks over her shoulder to see that Alex is now standing a few feet behind her. She is thrusting coffee and food that smells  _so good_  in Lena’s direction, and Lena reluctantly takes them from her. Alex points towards the couch in the corner of Lena’s office. “Sit. You can catch me up,  _while you eat breakfast._ ” Alex adds pointedly.

 

Lena hesitates and Alex raises an eyebrow at her. Lena can hear the  _really?_ even though Alex does not say it.

 

Lena’s heels are underneath her desk and without them, Alex is taller than her. As a twenty-four-year-old CEO, Lena rarely ever feels her age, and there aren’t very many people on the planet who can make her. But Alex is one of them.

 

If literally  _anyone_  else dared to stand in her office and order her around she would resist.

 

(And that includes  _Kara_ , but Kara would never order her to do anything because she is so soft with Lena… only ever making suggestions and pouting until she gets her way.)

 

But this is  _Alex,_ who does not yield  _ever_. So, Lena just rolls her eyes and does what the woman says. Lena’s stomach growls as soon as takes a seat on the couch, and Alex’s subsequent laugh makes her grin sheepishly in spite of herself.

 

Alex joins her and with minimal prompting from Lena, she launches into the latest update on her fraught friendship with Detective Sawyer from the NCPD, Science Division.

 

(Lena does not remember when exactly it happened. Her own bisexuality is public knowledge – the tabloids certainly love to comment on it – and one day Alex had mentioned her own recent coming out as if testing the undulating waters between them. Lena took the comment in stride and asked follow-up questions. However, Alex paused a long moment before replying, staring at Lena thoughtfully, as if only  _now_ seeing her. Eventually, she started to answer Lena’s questions and the tales of Maggie Sawyer grew to become a frequent, popular topic between the two of them.)

 

Lena is not stupid. Between Alex’s FBI affiliations and association with Supergirl, Lena  _knows_ that she is likely keeping an eye on her, waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop. 

 

But from her position here on the couch, with her head leaning backward against a pillow and her feet up, where she feels warm and full and comfortable in Alex’s presence, it doesn’t  _feel_ that way. It feels like they are… friends.

 

Lena Luthor does not have friends. (She is reluctant to even consider Kara one… their relationship feels very  _different_ than whatever she has with Alex.)

 

Anyway, Lena’s thoughts are slowing because now that she has finally eaten, her exhaustion is much more present.

 

The last thing she remembers hearing is Alex’s voice.  _Is my non-existent love life really that boring, Lena?_ The last thing she remembers feeling is the blanket Jess keeps perched over the couch being tucked around her. She sees Alex standing over her, the agent’s face exhibiting its classic smirk.

 

Then, Lena is asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so intrigued by the potential friendship between Alex and Lena, and the coincidence that Lena's evil older brother and Alex basically have the same first name that THIS HAPPENED.
> 
> There are six chapters planned that span up to episode 18 of the show. (I'll probably end up adding more lol.)
> 
> This first chapter is set between episodes 1 and 8 of the show's second season. The next chapter will be set during episode 8. In this fic, Kara and Lena start dating somewhere between episode 9 and 11 :D
> 
> CAN YOU BELIEVE ALEX AND LENA HAVE ONLY HAD 2 INTERACTIONS IN CANON?
> 
> That is all for now. Thank you for reading!


	2. Showing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter is set after the events of 2x08 (Let’s assume Barry showed up the night Lena’s mother was arrested instead of the next morning)

**Chapter Two:** Showing Up

Alex takes a deep breath as she stands in front of the door to Lena’s office. Her hand tightly clutches the strap of the bag she carries, as she braces herself for whatever awaits in the room she is about to enter.

 

She feels like she’s been on a rollercoaster of emotions these past few days: coming out to her mother, hearing Maggie confess her _real_ and _romantic_ feelings for her (there were kisses, _returned_ kisses that did not end in heartbreak), and finding out that the woman who destroyed her family... who held her father hostage for the past decade is Lillian Luthor, Lena’s _mother._

 

Alex vividly remembers her own encounter with Lillian when she’d unknowingly followed the DEO’s mole to a Cadmus warehouse. The older woman had offered her a job, and Alex had _swiftly_ declined before threatening her.

 

_I want you to know what I’m capable of, because when I find my father I’m coming for you._

 

Alex anticipated the leader of Cadmus’ capture for several weeks, but now that it’s finally happened, she’s confused. Although she knows that this could be what reunites her with her father, she is not as jubilant about the situation as she imagined she would be.

 

(It’s the _Lena_ of it all.)

 

Alex knocks twice, a formality more than anything at this point, before entering Lena’s office. Her head tilts in confusion because this is the one scenario she did not prepare for. Lena is…

 

Well, Lena is not here. The wrinkled pillow on the couch and blanket on the floor near it confirm that she _was_ at some point… but definitely not presently.

 

This is mind boggling to Alex, because _Jess_ had personally called this morning to inform her that Lena had arrived at L-Corp last night, following her mother’s arrest… and had not left her office since.

 

(Jess was also miffed that she wasn't able to get in contact with Kara… and well, what could Alex say to that? She was miffed too, having found out from her sister via text last night that she was going to another universe to fight aliens. As if National City didn’t have enough of its own problems.)

 

Alex is pretty sure Jess has some sort of tracking device on Lena that informs her of the CEO’s whereabouts at all times, so she walks over to Lena’s desk to check underneath it just in case _._ Lena is not there, but Alex is surprised to find small push buttons. They are positioned so that Lena would have easy access to them while sitting at her desk.

 

One is a panic button which makes sense to Alex but also makes her feel sad.

 

The other is marked “LAB” and _duh_ Alex feels silly having not realized it sooner. She presses the button and rolls her eyes as what she had presumed to be a wall opens, revealing the CEO’s secret elevator.

 

Alex enters the elevator and descends to a floor she supposes must store Lena’s private laboratory. All the while, one thought reverberates throughout her head:

 

Despite all her efforts to appear cool and above it all… Lena Luthor is such a _dork._

 

Before the elevator doors fully open, Alex hears Lena’s voice. She sounds exasperated. “Jess, I appreciate the concern _truly_ but I’m fi…” Lena stops abruptly when she sees Alex. “Al…ah.. umm… Agent Danvers? I… wha... what are you doing here?” Lena chuckles, but there is an undercurrent of nerves and tension in her voice that Alex has never heard before.

 

(Alex also notes that this is the closest Lena has ever come to calling her by her first name… but decides that now is not the time to comment on it.)

 

She steps further into the laboratory and frowns when Lena backs up a bit. The CEO tries to play it off, nonchalantly taking a seat behind one of the room’s numerous computers, but even from her position ten feet away Alex can see that one of Lena’s hands is shaking slightly.

 

If the way Lena’s eyes bulge slightly in panic is any indication, she seems to regret her course of action because Alex is still walking towards her and she can’t really move anywhere else without being too obvious. Alex decides to respect Lena’s boundaries for now and comes to a stop three feet away from the CEO in front of the long worktable she’s sitting at. She shrugs before crossing her arms as she stares down at Lena. “It’s 10 a.m. on a Tuesday morning, barring no global crisis where else would I be?”

 

Lena gapes at Alex for a while before shaking her head slightly, as if clearing out unwanted thoughts. “I just… wasn’t expecting you today.” Alex raises an eyebrow and a shaky exhale slips from Lena’s lips. “I’ve been trying to get in contact with Kara, but she hasn’t been responding and…” Lena clears her throat. “Anyway, it’s clear that she is uncomfortable with my… familial ties. I assumed you felt the same way.”

 

“Oh _._ No, something came up. There was an emergency and Kara is err… out-of-state.”

 

Lena’s distant façade drops momentarily. “Is she okay?!”

 

(Alex resists a sudden urge to laugh, because Lena and her sister are just getting ridiculous at this point.)

 

“Yes,” Alex asserts. “She’s just taking care of something really important and her phone has … spotty service at the moment.”

 

“Wow,” Lena breathes. She looks so relieved at the news that Kara is safe and not avoiding her that Alex can hardly stand it. She bites her lip, as if that will stop the flood of affection she suddenly feels towards the young CEO.

 

(It does not.)

 

Alex unshoulders the black bag she brought from home and pushes it in front of Lena on the table. “So, have you eaten? I brought some leftovers from Thanksgiving. They’re from the freezer so they should be good for a while…”

 

“Thank you,” Lena hesitates. Eventually she stands, removing the Tupperware containers from the insulated bag and starting to walk over to the room’s only refrigerator.

 

“Should I rephrase?” Alex calls out.  “You should eat something _now_. Maybe try the cranberry sauce at least…”

 

Lena gasps dramatically, shooting Alex a sardonic grin. “ _Dr._ Danvers you of _all_ people should know there is no eating in the laboratory. It’s the first rule they teach even high schoolers.”

 

Alex rolls her eyes for the second time today. “Clever,” she deadpans. She takes a seat next to the computer Lena was working on and pats the empty stool next to her. “Sit. Show me what you’re working on.” Lena stiffens for a moment but ultimately complies, slowly doing as Alex instructed.

 

(Alex hides her smile with a cough.)

 

Lena types a few commands into the computer’s terminal before a spreadsheet appears on the screen. “I’m reviewing L-Corp’s data on the effect of electromagnetic waves on various types of alien biology.”

 

“Why?” Alex asks, curious.

 

Lena fidgets under Alex’s full attention. “I… compared to the other planets we know of, Earth is still in the Stone Age. One way for us to overcome that is to improve our interplanetary communication tech. The exact location of the broadcasts would have to be untraceable, but the messages would still need to arrive promptly.” Lena rubs her eye, unknowingly smudging her makeup as she continues. “Anyway, I realized this project is practically dead on arrival if I can’t get this electromagnetic wave business sorted out. It’s pointless for aliens to send messages home if it kills them.”

 

 _Ah._ Well, that answers Alex’s first question. “So the… aliens will be using this technology?” she prompts.

 

“Of course,” Lena starts. “National City is home to hundreds of alien refugees at least. If there was a way for them to send messages to their loved ones and ensure they are oka–”

 

Alex interrupts. “How long have you been working on this project?”

 

“Just since last night, bu–”

 

Alex wants to be sure she has this situation pegged correctly. The CEO had singlehandedly saved National City’s entire population of non-Kryptonian aliens _and_ gotten the leader of Cadmus arrested all in one night, only to then come to L-Corp and stow away in her office while working on a way to better the lives of the same aliens she had already saved…

 

“Lena.”

 

Alex feels her face twist into something soft, and it causes Lena to physically recoil. “Don’t,” she all but sneers.

 

|||

 

Lena feels desperate in a way that she hasn’t in a long time. A small part of her was relieved when Kara failed to respond to her texts because that meant she would not have to talk about last night.

 

“This doesn’t have anything to do with my mother,” Lena fumbles over the last word. “And even if it did, you would be the last person I spoke to about it, Agent Danvers.”

 

Lena knows that she is being unfair because, despite everything that has happened, Alex is here.

 

(No one else is.)

 

However, Lena hasn’t slept in 48 hours and she’s weary of this dance her and Alex have been swaying in for almost two months now. They both like to pretend that Alex is not a government agent with ties to Supergirl and that Lena is not a Luthor…   

 

But they are.

 

Creases appear in Alex’s forehead. “What does that mean?”

 

Lena hates that Alex is in such close proximity – sitting next to her less than a foot away – because this would be so much easier if there was distance. Lena refuses to move now though. It would be a sign of weakness.

 

Instead, she thrusts a hand at her computer. “L-Corp was hacked yesterday by an unknown government agency.” Alex opens her mouth to respond, but Lena cuts her off, “Don’t lie.” There's an unbidden plea in her voice because she’s so tired of people’s untruths.

 

Alex deflates, “I… _we_ had to be sure that L-Corp had no ties to Cadmus.”

 

Lena considers this for a moment. “How long did you know about… Lillian?” she asks abruptly. Lena can no longer meet Alex’s gaze because the thought that Alex knew about her mother during all or even half of these weeks they’ve been meeting makes her feel sick.

 

Alex seems to sense this. “Hey,” she says firmly. Lena has to look up at Alex’s tone. “I knew 24 hours before Supergirl told you. No more, no less.” Lena nods resolutely because that is bearable.  Her eyes land on Alex again when the older brunette sighs loudly, waving a hand between the two of them. “ _This_ is confusing.”

 

Lena cannot help herself. “Yeah clearly,” she snorts. “You’ve been spying on me for about seven weeks now and you still weren’t sure if I was working for Cadmus.”

 

“That may have been how this all started, but these meetings haven’t been about me _spying_ on you for a while now.” Alex nudges Lena with her shoulder. “I think you know that.”

 

A part of Lena does know that... but a larger part is not so sure. Lena rubs at her eye again. She hopes she doesn’t look as small as she feels. The last thing she wants from Alex is her pity.

 

“It’s exhausting,” Lena admits eventually. When Alex inclines her head slightly she continues. “Everyone is so sure of my murdering, villainous future that it seems inevitable... like fate or something similar.”

 

Alex lightly grips one of her shoulders and Lena finds herself leaning into the touch. Alex is looking at her now as if she can see into the depths of her soul and Lena is worried, because even _she_ is uncertain of what lies there. Then, it’s over as quickly as it began and Alex is speaking to her.

 

“I know it doesn’t mean a lot and that I’m only one person, but I _do_ trust you, Lena.”

 

Lena does not know how to respond. She wants to tell Alex that it _does_ mean everything to her and that those words make this heavy load she is shouldering feel lighter… but Lena does not know how.

 

Instead, she wills her voice not to shake and says, “Thank you.” But, this seems like the wrong thing to have said because Alex is shaking is her head and removing her hand from Lena’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t thank me. Just continue to be someone who deserves it.”  

 

Lena nods jerkily in response, not trusting herself to speak at the moment. A comfortable silence develops between the two women for a few minutes until Alex breaks it.

 

“Can I ask you one question?” Lena nods again, uncertain. “… And don’t lie, because I’ll know.”

 

Lena rolls her eyes. “Hmmm. Challenge accepted.” Alex shakes with laughter and Lena reddens. When did she become such a dork?

 

Eventually, Alex sobers and Lena is dreading what the next words that leave her mouth will be. “Why are you doing all this?”

 

Lena understands what Alex is asking. She is not just referring to the project Lena has spent the last 15 hours working on. She also means moving to National City, taking over Luthor Corp, rebranding it to L-Corp… everything.

 

She considers the answer. “I know it’s crazy and _stupid_ , but Lex and my mother… I understand that they have done horrible, unforgivable things, but they're still family. And isn’t this what family is about? Atoning for each other’s sins, trying to keep the slate as clean as you can… not that they make it easy,” Lena grimaces. “It’s so hard and sometimes it feels like I won’t make it, but I’m _trying._ ”

 

“Lena,” Alex begins softly. “You can’t atone for something that you have not done.”

 

“But…”

 

“Nope,” Alex cuts off any potential counterarguments and Lena purses her lips. “And even if you somehow could atone for their sins, that’s not what family is about.”

 

“Yeah? Well, what is?”

 

Alex’s subsequent smile is so bright that her brown eyes shine. Lena averts her own eyes until Alex pokes her in the forehead. “It’s about showing up.”

 

Despite her multiple degrees and super-high IQ level, Lena is floored by this development because Alex seems so sure and it changes everything.

 

(Lena also dimly registers the fact that this is exactly what Alex did for her today – she showed up. But... Lena refuses to dwell on this development, preferring not to acknowledge the flutters of something akin to hope flooding her chest.)

 

With a start, Lena realizes that she must have been in her head for a while, because now Alex is on the other side of the lab, near the fridge. Alex waves some of the Thanksgiving leftovers at Lena once she sees that she now has Lena's attention and starts to walk over to the elevator.

 

“Come on, let’s go upstairs so you can eat something.”

 

Lena crosses her arms with a petulant frown. “I’m not hungry.”

 

“Hmmm.” Alex shrugs, pressing a button that causes the elevator doors to open. “Did I mention that Maggie and I are _dating_ now?”

 

 _No._ Alex did not mention that. Just last week they were still figuring out their tentative friendship!

 

Lena moves so quickly that the stool she’d been sitting on nearly topples over. “WHAT?” She stumbles and nearly trips twice in her haste to reach Alex. When she finally does enter the elevator, she shakes her head because Alex is inside now doubled over with laughter _._

“You’re the worst,” Lena mutters, smoothing her skirt.

 

Alex is still smiling as she rights herself and thrusts the food into Lena’s arms. “Better than being a dork,” she responds sweetly.

 

For once in her life, Lena Luthor does not have a quick retort, because Alex has thrown an arm around her shoulder. Lena just stares down at the ground, blinking rapidly as she thinks:

 

_Maybe I’ll make it, after all._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm blown away by the response to this story! Thank you all so much, it really means a lot to me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> * P.S. I want to clarify that in this chapter Lena is not aware of her mother's ties to Alex and Kara's father.*
> 
> Also, I do not take credit for Alex's "family is about showing up line" BONUS POINTS to anyone who can remember where the line came from on the show :)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you can, I really enjoy hearing from you guys :D


	3. The Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Set between episodes 8 and 12. 
> 
> I know I said before that Lena and Kara would get together during this time, but after a heated internal debate I couldn’t see it happening yet. So, it’s been shifted to the post-Episode 15 time period… which will be chapter seven.

**Chapter Three:** The Revelation

 

Those months before the dawn of a relationship could sometimes be as turbulent as those just before the end of one. The pining, speculating, self-doubt, fear… Alex Danvers is intimately familiar with this hell, having just gone through a version of it with her now-girlfriend of two weeks, Maggie Sawyer.

 

Although time (and her five dates with Maggie, so far) has certainly soothed the bitter sting of rejection Alex felt when she thought Maggie didn't want to be with her, the feeling is surprisingly easy to recall at the sight of a crying Kara Danvers in the doorway of her apartment.

 

Alex can barely make out words like  _kiss_ ,  _mistake,_ and  _leaving_ in between her sister’s cries, but they sound awfully familiar and make Alex’s own eyes water.

 

The sisters settle into a position on the couch that echoes the one they’d adopted the night of Alex’s rejection. However, Kara is not nearly as resistant as Alex was. She does not try to stifle her disappointment and is content to lie with her head in her sister’s lap until the worst of the torrent has faded. Eventually, they move to Alex’s bed.

 

Kara stays the night.

 

|||

 

Kara wakes up to the scribble of a pen on paper. Before she even opens her eyes, she knows exactly where Alex stands in the small apartment – she’s in front of the refrigerator. As soon as Kara does open her eyes, the first thing she does is rollthem, because of course, that’s where Alex would leave a note for her.

 

Kara sits up on Alex’s bed with a groan. For once the yellow sunlight signaling a new day is not comforting. At the noise, Alex’s eyes land on Kara’s now yawning form. She smiles at the sight.

 

“You’re awake. How are you feeling?”

 

Kara doesn’t want to even think about the answer to that question until she has eaten breakfast, so she just shrugs her shoulders lethargically.

 

Alex takes the lack of a response in stride and points towards the stove. “I made breakfast earlier, there are a dozen or so pancakes in the oven. They should still be warm. I was just leaving you a note. I… I should be back soon. There’s something I need to take care of. Feel free to stay here, I already spoke with James and called you out at CatCo for the day.”

 

Kara has been with Alex on this planet for nearly 13 years. Naturally, it doesn't take more than a minor shift of Alex's eyes for Kara to tell that something isn’t  _quite_ right.

 

“Did something happen? Are we needed at the DEO?” By the time Alex shakes her head no, Kara is already standing. “Okay, well… what aren't you telling me then, weirdo?”

 

Alex wavers, “It's… Tuesday.”

 

 _Oh, right._ Kara thinks, her shoulders slumping. She takes a seat back on the bed and Alex walks over and joins her. “Kara, it’s not like I’m heading to L-Corp to exchange friendship bracelets with Lena. She made you cry. I’ve hurt people for less, you know.”

 

That’s exactly what Kara is afraid of. Things with Lena feel raw and complicated at the moment, but Kara still cares for her... feelings of this magnitude are not capable of fading overnight.

 

(Not that Kara would ever want them to)

 

Lena never talks about her weekly meetings with Alex, so Kara isn’t sure what the two women do during their time together. Regardless, Kara always sees first-hand how light and happy Lena is afterward – like a weight has momentarily been lifted from her shoulders.

 

Kara doesn’t want to destroy that.

 

“I can’t tell you what to do, but I can ask you not to ruin a good thing on my account,” Kara says slowly.

 

Alex crosses her arms defensively. “Lena  _kissed_ you in her office, and then freaked out and fled her own building after calling it all a mistake…”

 

“I was there,” Kara interjects, shuddering slightly at the memory.

 

“That’s not acceptable behavior,” Alex continues without missing a beat. “She needs to know that.”

 

“I’m sure she does…” Kara mutters weakly.

 

“Well, I’m not. So, I’m gonna go, okay?” When Kara acquiesces, Alex stands. She gives Kara a kiss on the forehead and a reassuring smile before exiting the apartment.

 

|||

 

Lena is not at L-Corp.

 

A veryconcerned Jess tells Alex that Lena called out sick for the first time since she’d arrived in National City four months ago. Having already left for the day when the…  _incident_ occurred between Lena and Kara last night, Jess guilelessly gives Alex the address of Lena’s apartment and encourages her to go check on the CEO.

 

(With a wink, she suggests that Alex brings Kara.) 

Alex is surprised to discover that Lena lives a few blocks away from L-Corp. The apartment building is inconspicuous, not nearly as extravagant from the outside as it could be with Lena's CEO salary.

 

Lena’s apartment is the only one on the top floor. Although they are well hidden, Alex easily spots the security camera and motion detectors littering the hallway. She’s relieved that Lena has taken some measures to protect herself.

Alex is certain that Lena already knows she is here, but she bangs her fist on the steel apartment door a few times anyway. Two minutes of silence pass and Alex realizes that the apartment must be sound proof. Just as she begins considering a way to pick through the various bolts securing the entrance, it unlocks.

 

Lena stands behind the now open door.

 

The young woman is wearing navy sweatpants, a solid black t-shirt, and a deep red cardigan. Instead of their usual high heels, her feet are sock clad; her hair is in a messy ponytail. Alex notices that Lena’s face is slightly wet as if it was recently washed and her eyes are a tad red.

 

Lena silently steps to the side and Alex enters the apartment’s living room. Lena closes the door and leans backward against it as if bracing herself for a fight. She has yet to look Alex in the eyes.

 

Crossing her arms over her chest, Alex scans the room for a moment. It’s not what she expected. The inside of the apartment has little resemblance to the feat of modern stylings that decorate the interior of L-Corp. From what Alex can see, the furnishing is scarce here. The living room’s only elements are a beat-up suede couch, a coffee table, and a flat-screen television that rests on the floor. Alex also spots an internet router by the door. The walls are bare, save for the stacks of unpacked moving boxes lining the one furthest back.

 

Alex settles her gaze back on Lena and spots a dangerous combination of exhaustion and sorrow in the downward slope of her shoulders. Lena looks  _smaller_ and younger than Alex has ever seen her.

 

Alex clenches her jaw against the emotions the sight of Lena this fragile stirs within her chest because she is furious with the younger brunette right now.

 

Lena clears her throat and straightens slightly. Her back is still against the door and her fingers press into its metal frame. “Please, just do what you came here to.”

 

“I came here to yell at you,” Alex starts. Lena nods resignedly and Alex bites her lip in consideration.

 

(She wonders how often Lena has been in this very same position with one of her family members. Surely, with Lillian as a mother yelling must have been a common occurrence.)

 

Alex decides to shift tactics and takes a seat on Lena’s couch. It’s surprisingly comfortable. “Here,” she angles her head towards the empty area next to her. “Sit with me.” Lena’s attention snaps towards Alex in surprise. She soundlessly opens and closes her mouth a few times and Alex quirks an eyebrow. “Unless… you want to me to yell at you? Cause I can do that, no problem.”

 

Lena sits down as physically far away from Alex on the sofa as possible. “Now what?” she asks stiffly.

 

Alex turns her body on the couch so that it is facing Lena’s. “Tell me your side. Make me understand what you were thinking.”

 

Lena sinks backward into the couch and chuckles humorlessly. “That’s just it. I wasn’t thinking for once. It was late and we were… we were talking about my mother’s upcoming trial. She was being so perfect, so  _Kara_ and she was so close…” The CEO trails off, shaking her head slightly. “It was a mistake.”

 

“What was?”

 

One of Lena’s hands clutches tightly at the couch’s upholstery. “I shouldn’t have kissed her.”

               

Alex tries to keep the exasperation out of her tone. “Lena, you’re a smart woman. You must know how Kara feels about you. She isn’t exactly subtle,” Alex snorts.

 

Lena seems to choose her words very carefully. “A relationship cannot run on  _feelings_ alone. Other things have to align too.”

 

“And you’re speaking from experience?”

 

Lena rubs at an eye. “My last relationship ended because my partner couldn’t accept my Luthor ties. When Lex was arrested and I sought to move here and rebrand the company, he did not support my decision. The feelings were there, but… they weren’t enough.”

 

Alex places a hand on Lena’s knee and slides closer to her. “You still love him?”

 

“No,” Lena asserts. “I let go of Jack months ago.”

 

“ _Ooo-kay,_  then what else is it?” Alex dips her head slightly to meet Lena’s eyes. When Lena hesitates, she grimaces. “Is this too weird? I know I’m Kara’s sister, but you are… we’re  _friends_. You can talk to me…”

 

“Notabout this,” Lena says, absentmindedly picking at a loose thread on the sleeve of her cardigan.

 

Alex has never been one to back down from a challenge. Brown eyes meet green, and the battle of wills between the agent and CEO lasts a full ten seconds before Lena blinks tiredly and deflates in surrender. Alex pokes Lena’s forehead. “Spill.”

 

She squeezes Lena’s knee in what she hopes comes off as a gesture of reassurance. Then, Lena takes a deep breath.

 

“I know about Kara... I know that she is Supergirl.”

 

|||

 

 

Lena has been holding onto these words for a couple of weeks, and now that’s she’s finally said them aloud, she's relieved. She knows that she cannot take them back and feels a certain… peace from having finally gotten them off her chest.

 

She half expects Alex to knock her out, drag her to some secret government base, and wipe her memories with some unknown technology. But then again, she’s always had an overactive imagination.

 

Lena sits perfectly still while trying to absorb every microexpression that flickers through Alex’s features. _Hmmm, w_ _eird._ Alex doesn't seem all that surprised by Lena’s revelation. Her posture remains relaxed and non-defensive indicating that she doesn't see Lena as a threat.

 

Lena remembers Alex’s words from when they were in her private lab.  _“I do trust you”_ she’d said. Lena has never been a fan of words alone because they could so easily be lies. Her own mother’s various promises are evidence enough of that.

 

But Alex’s reaction to the news that Lena knows her little sister’s secret is actual evidence of trust… something Lena hasn't had with anyone in far too long. Frankly, if she didn't feel so crappy she might do something stupid like laugh or cry in jubilation.

 

“How did you find out?” Alex asks, interrupting her thoughts.

 

“I’ve suspected it for a while, but I knew for certain the night my mother was arrested.” Alex arches an eyebrow and Lena elaborates. “I… I’m sure you know the story. I had to convince my mother that I was withher and Cadmus. She wanted meto be the one to launch the Medusa virus. I had already switched the isotope out and I was going to press the button wired to the launcher when Supergirl arrived.”

 

Lena is idly tracing designs into the couch’s fabric. “I was expecting Supergirl to dash over and stop me. She could have knocked the control device from my hand in an instant.Instead… she just tried to reason with me and in the end, I was able to launch the virus. She couldn’t stop the rocket once it was in the air. If I hadn’t made the virus inert, every alien in National City except for her would be dead.”

 

“I don’t understand. You did make the virus inert and you were playingLillian. What does this have to do with you and Kara?”

 

“She wasn’t able to stop the Medusa virus  _because of me._  Surely you understand the severity of that, Agent Danvers,” Lena pleads. “Supergirl is bigger than any one person. If I were to ever… succumb to my Luthor nature she would have to… I fear if we were to become involved she might be even more compromised.”

 

“You are right,” Alex agrees. “Supergirl does come first. But, you’re comparing apples and oranges here, Lena. Kara was right to trust you. You can’t make major life decisions based on the worst-case scenario…”

 

“You make it sound as if I’m acting like a martyr,” Lena scoffs. “I’m being selfish.”

 

“No, you–”

 

Lena interrupts the agent once again with a raised finger. “All I’ve ever wanted was someone who could put mefirst, my needs ahead of their own agendas. I could neverask that of Kara. I wouldn’t want to,” she finishes.

 

“You wouldn't have to ask,” Alex says. Lena opens her mouth to say  _“Yes. That’s the problem!”_ but Alex is not having it. “No, you had your turn and now it’s mine,” she declares.

 

“As much as you think your decision is about Kara and Supergirl… it’s really all about you, Lena. You think so little of yourself that you consider your own goodness and generosity fickle. You don’t think you deserve someone like Kara. You are afraid.”

 

Lena swallows thickly. She feels exposed in a way that she hasn’t in a long time. “Fear isn’t inherently wrong,” Alex continues. “But, when you start letting it run your life it can become dangerous.”

 

“How do you keep it at bay?” Lena hopes she doesn’t sound as desperate as she feels. 

 

“I listen to the people who care for me when they tell me I don’t have anything to worry about.”

 

“Right, well I’ve never had a lot of those,” Lena murmurs.

 

“Now you have Kara and Supergirl… and me,” Alex vows.

 

“Not after last night, I don’t.”

 

“Hey,  _no,_ ” Alex says firmly. “The Danvers Sisters aren’t so easily swayed, and Kara is especially resilient. It’ll take a lot more than a kiss and some fleeing to push her away.”

 

Lena shrugs self-depreciatingly. “I’m sure someone else will come along soon enough and capture her attention...” Lena quickly decides that she’s had enough of this conversation. “Anyway, it’s not like you would have approved of the two of us.” Lena chuckles and tries to hold a smile to keep the mood light, but it fades at Alex’s frown.

 

Alex stares at her searchingly for a moment. She nods to herself once before closing the remaining distance between them on the sofa.

Alex slides an arm around Lena’s shoulder and tips her forward into a warm embrace. She keeps one hand pressed into the middle of Lena’s back and the other gently guides Lena’s head down until her forehead comes to rest on the top of Alex’s shoulder. When Lena has fully relaxed into the hug, Alex speaks. “I did approve actually, and if you play your cards right, I probably will when you’re ready too.”

 

Lena is a Luthor, and Luthors do not cry, so she is extremely grateful that Alex does not verbally acknowledge the water that has begun seeping into her shirt. The only reaction the agent gives the sensation is to strengthen their embrace. A hand now rubs soothing circles into Lena’s back.

 

Lena does not know if she will ever feel ready to delve into a relationship with Kara. She’s always been afraid of falling.

 

(Even if a part of her knows she already has)

 

She does not know how her mother’s trial will turn out.

 

She does not know how to mitigate her fear of the future and what it may hold.

 

All she  _does_ know is that she’s exhausted and sad and that it feels good to have someone else holding her up for once…

 

She knows that Special Agent Alex Danvers trusts her and  _cares_ about her, and right now that feels like more than enough.

 

Lena buries her head deeper into Alex’s shoulder and lets herself succumb to the sobs she’s been holding back because Alex is  _here_  again and…

 

Maybe, just maybe, she hasn’t lost everything after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you think in the comments. I can definitely answer any questions you may have there :)
> 
> I've decided to add three more chapters to this story. LOL.
> 
> Up Next: Christmas shenanigans with Lena, Alex, Kara, and Maggie. I'll give you a hint (there may be some apartment decorating involved!) 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	4. Your House Isn't Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also, set between episodes 8 and 12.

**Chapter Four:** Your House Isn’t Home?

  

It’s around 7 pm on Christmas Day, and Lena Luthor is… working.

 

L-Corp is closed. (It was the only way Lena could be sure her employees, specifically Jess and her head of security, would take the holiday off and spend time with their families.) Thus, Lena is working from her apartment _._

 

She is seated at the desk in her home office reviewing the testimony she plans to give during her mother’s upcoming trial. The only visual acknowledgments of today’s holiday are a half-empty, spiked mug of egg nog and Lena's red fuzzy socks. Lena is very proud of her office, it’s easily her apartment’s most well-furnished room – there’s a birch desk, a leather desk chair _with_ lumbar support, a lamp, _and_ a lazy boy recliner in the corner of the room. Lena sleeps in here more often than her sparse bedroom.

 

Due to her past relationship with Jack Spheer, today is Lena’s first Christmas alone in three years. Between Lex’s distantness, her father’s death, and her mother’s general discontentment, Lena had grown into a master at enduring the holiday season alone. She _preferred it_.

 

However, this year she finds the act more depressing than ever. Lena Luthor is loath to admit it, but she is lonely.

 

The shrill sound of her phone beeping in the otherwise quiet room hushes Lena’s thoughts and makes her jump. Lena wills her heart’s rapid beating to slow with one hand on her chest, as she uses the other to examine her phone’s notification center.

 

Lena’s most recent notification has come from her home defense app. Apparently, the motion detectors littering the outside of her apartment have been triggered. With a frown, Lena types a few commands into her laptop to access the security cameras’ live feed. Lena’s heart sinks when the footage reveals not one, but _three_ women standing outside of her apartment.  Alex, Kara, and …Maggie are all here. Alex and Maggie are carrying large bags, the contents of which Lena is not sure, and Kara is… waving into one of the security cameras with a bright smile…

 

Great.

 

Lena considers pretending that she is not here.

 

She _might_ have lied to Kara in order to politely decline her offer for her to “get in on the Danvers’ Christmas Festivities” as Kara had put it. Although, in her defense, when Lena had said she had plans… she technically wasn’t lying. Those _plans_ just included hiding out in her apartment and working.

 

(Something tells Lena that Alex will not see it that way.)

 

Lena knows that Christmas is best spent in the company of others, and she is not a masochist by nature. The reason she does not want to spend Christmas with either of the Danvers Sisters is because… she _may_ be avoiding them, albeit for different reasons.

 

Although things were shaky the day after their kiss, Lena and Kara were able to discuss what happened between them over lunch the following Wednesday. (Alex and Jess tag-teamed to arrange the meeting.) Ultimately both agreed that it would be best if they remained friends.

 

(It’s worth noting that Kara seemed to phrase it like this would only be a temporary solution, using words like “for now” and “until you’re ready.”)

 

Despite this, Lena has been avoiding Kara for the past week or so simply because… it’s _hard_. No amount of internal pep talks has been successful at halting the _feelings_ she has for the blonde. It’s difficult being around Kara, because she’s _Kara_ , and Lena cannot help but yearn… even if she knows it could never work out and that Kara deserves someone _better_. The fact that Kara still hasn’t told Lena about her super-powered alter ego also makes Lena wary, but she understands the _Luthor_ of it all.

 

As for Alex, Lena can count on one hand (with fingers left over) the number of times she’s blubbered in someone’s arms. She does not condone of this dependence she’s developing on Alex because it’s starting to remind her of _another platonic relationship_ she once had that came to an abrupt and violent end.

 

She _won’t_ go through that again.

 

So… yeah, she’s been distant with Alex too. She even went as far as to cancel their meeting last week due to a ‘hectic schedule.’

 

Lena’s phone chimes this time, signaling that she has received a text. It’s from Alex and reads: ‘We know you’re here. Let. Us. In.’ Of course, Special Agent Alex Danvers would find a way to convey _tone_ in a text message.

 

Considering the fact that Kara is Supergirl and can probably _see_ into her apartment right now and that Alex is… well Alex, Lena does as instructed and heads to the door.

 

|||

 

Today has been the best Christmas Alex can remember having since her father’s “death”. Naturally, Maggie Sawyer is the cause of this vast improvement in Alex’s relationship with today's holiday.  Despite some initial worry about it being “too soon,” Maggie joined the Danvers’ Christmas festivities this year since her aunt was out of town. Alex vaguely remembers Maggie mentioning something about a new boyfriend and a trip to Bermuda.  

 

Winn accompanied James home this year for a “Bro Christmas” with the photographer/vigilante’s family, so that left Alex, Kara, and Maggie. Much of today was spent at Eliza’s house in Midvale, the Danvers’ Christmas consisting of a morning gift exchange, brunch, parade watching, _caroling_ , and dinner.

 

Somehow, Maggie made it through the day without bolting (even when Kara almost shrieked her ear off for turning down a slice of chocolate pecan pie). To Alex’s amazement, her girlfriend even managed to make a glowing impression on _Eliza_ , who invited her back to visit anytime.

 

The trio of women was on their way to Alex’s apartment with a car full of leftovers when Kara decided to call Jess, wish her a Merry Christmas, and see if Lena’s _plans_ for the day had ended.  

 

Imagine both Danvers sisters’ surprise when a confused Jess informed them that Lena did not have anything scheduled and had assured _her_ she’d be spending Christmas with Kara…

 

Alex is pretty sure that Lena is dodging her. Still, she should have known better than to take Kara “Whipped” Danvers’ word that Lena had legitimate plans for the holiday besides her typical _CEO brooding._

 

“Danvers, you’re going to burn a hole into the door with the glaring,” Maggie laughs. She shifts the bag loaded with Christmas dinner leftovers into one arm and lifts her other hand to rest on Alex’s shoulder. Alex immediately deflates at her touch and Maggie’s smile blooms, her dimples now on full display.  

 

(Okay, so maybe Alex is whipped as well… but at least her and Maggie are actually _dating._ )

 

Before Alex can reply, the apartment door opens slightly revealing a nervous Lena. “Merry Christmas,” she says sheepishly.

 

An awkward silence develops for two reasons: Firstly, Alex is feeling a little petty and she's enjoying the rare opportunity to see Lena squirm. Secondly, _Kara_ is blatantly gaping at the her. Lena is wearing an MIT hoodie, weathered jeans, and… fuzzy socks; her hair is in a loose bun on the top of her head and she’s wearing glasses. Since most of their interactions occur either in Lena’s office or Kara’s apartment when Lena has a break from work, Kara has probably never seen Lena dressed so casually.

 

Alex and Maggie glance at each other in amusement.

 

Kara seems to come back to herself when Lena starts to turn _red_ under her gaze. Suddenly, she steps forward pushing the door open all the way.

 

“Lena, Merry Christmas!” Kara pulls Lena into an earnest hug and she melts into the embrace. Her head tilts to the side and her cheek comes down to rest on Kara’s shoulder. She slowly lifts her arms to return the embrace. “I hope you don’t mind that we came to visit you.”

 

“Oh, uhh… n-no. It’s f-fine,” Lena stutters.

 

Alex and Maggie exchange _another_ look. This time Maggie raises an eyebrow which causes Alex to sigh because… they _may_ have a small bet going on regarding this Lena and Kara debacle. Alex thinks the pair will be _dating_ by St. Patrick’s Day, while Maggie heard enough of Kara’s constant _gushing_ about Lena to wager that girlfriend status will be achieved by Valentine’s Day.

 

Moments like this make Alex fear she selected a date too far in the future.

 

Alex clears her throat, and the women all but jump apart. Kara doesn’t let Lena get too far though and places a hand on her shoulder, gently steering her closer to where Alex and Maggie stand.

 

Alex and Lena make eye-contact and Alex cannot help but smile reassuringly. She angles her head toward Maggie. “Lena, this is Ma–”

 

“Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division,” Lena finishes with a grin. Alex shoots her an exasperated look and Lena eyebrows furrow. “What? I know we didn’t meet last week, but did you really think I _forgot_ who Maggie is? You talk about her all the time…” Kara laughs from her position behind Lena, and Alex wants to _die_.

 

Alex is glaring at Lena now, but she’s pretty sure that fact that she’s _blushing_ cancels out any effect it would typically have on her. Alex isn’t looking at Maggie because she probably sounds like a creep or something, but then Maggie gives her a kiss on the cheek and suddenly everything is great.

 

Maggie steps forward with a hand outstretched to Lena. “It’s nice to meet you, Lena. Any friend of Alex’s is a friend of mine,” she smiles. The two shake hands and Maggie whispers conspiratorially, “Alex talks about you pretty regularly too.”

 

It’s loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Between Lena’s look that’s a mix of wonderment and elation and Kara’s expression of pure joy, Alex cannot help but roll her eyes at the emotional turn the evening has already taken.

 

Kara grabs the bags Alex is carrying and she and Maggie move towards Lena’s refrigerator. “Do you have enough room in your refrigerator for some leftovers?” Kara calls over her shoulder. “We came here straight from Eliza’s.”

 

Lena chuckles nervously as Alex closes the apartment door. “Yeah, that shouldn’t be a problem,” she says distractedly.

 

Alex walks towards Lena with her arms open. “Merry Christmas,” she greets with fake cheer. Lena eyes her warily for a moment before stepping into the hug. Alex’s arms wrap tightly around Lena as she murmurs a threat into her ear. “Vengeance will be sweet and merciless.” Alex hears Kara fail miserably at stifling a laugh from her spot across the room.

 

“That’s fair,” Lena sighs resignedly as they separate. Alex nudges Lena onto the couch, quickly taking the seat next to her. She opens her mouth to speak but Kara’s startled gasp distracts her.

 

“Lena, you… your… it’s…” Kara looks horrified and Alex braces herself for the next words out of her sister’s mouth.

 

“Your fridge only has water and bourbon,” Maggie finishes for a distraught Kara. Maggie’s expression doesn’t look that much better than Kara’s.

 

Lena tenses under everyone’s attention. “There’s also… some egg nog,” she mutters defensively.

 

Kara and Maggie easily deposit the food into the practically empty appliance and dash back into the living room. Kara’s concerned expression grows deeper as she glances around the room, just now noting its sparseness. She perches on the edge of the coffee table directly in front of Lena. Maggie joins Lena and Alex on the couch, sitting on Lena’s right side.

 

|||

 

Lena _flinches_ because both Danvers Sisters _and_ Maggie are now staring at her with varying degrees of concern. “Look, it’s really not a big deal. I spend most nights at L-Corp and when I am here, I usually eat out.”                                                                                                                                     

 

Alex and Kara manage to simultaneously groan her name and Lena slumps into the couch in defeat. To the Lena’s surprise, Maggie is the first to speak next. 

 

“Lena, I know we don’t know each other very well,” Maggie starts hesitantly. She looks as nervous as Lena feels, so the youngest of the four women cannot help but listen to her. “But… well, you and this,” Maggie gestures to the bare walls and near-empty refrigerator in Lena’s apartment, “it all reminds me of when I first moved to National City years ago. I threw myself into my work because I thought I had something to prove, you know? I was this small Latina vying for the detective position against a bunch of buff guys. And it worked… until it didn’t. I needed to start taking better care of myself,” Maggie finishes with a shrug.

 

“You’re… right,” Lena acknowledges. “I just… I wouldn’t know where to start. Everything seems… more  important.”

 

“Why did you tell Kara you had plans today?” Alex coaxes; there is no venom in her tone. The mention of Kara’s name makes Lena look up at her. Kara seems to be putting on a brave face, but Lena can see the hurt in her expression.

 

“I’m sorry about that, truly. I should have been honest with you but… you would’ve tried to talk me out of my real plans.”

 

Kara’s forehead crinkles. “Of course, I would have. It’s Christmas! You should be with your… f-friends.” Lena tries to ignore the way Kara forces the word out.

 

“Lena,” Alex breaks in. She grips Lena’s shoulder urgently and shakes her slightly. “That’s how you start. Listen to the people who care about you.” This seems to be Alex’s solution to all of her troubles, but Lena is skeptical (and stubborn). _Can it really be that simple?_

 

Kara squeezes Lena’s knee. Lena glances timidly in Maggie’s direction and the detective smiles at her. Finally, Lena’s gaze settles on Alex’s. The older woman releases her and bumps her with an elbow. “No more avoiding us,” she says seriously.

 

Lena can only nod firmly in response, but it appears to be enough for Alex. “Good,” she says. Alex rubs her hands together and claps them once before standing. She eyes the stack of unpacked boxes marked “living room” lining the back wall. “Now, I think some apartment decorating is in order.”

 

Kara and Maggie immediately move to join Alex. Kara runs a hand lightly across Lena’s shoulders as she passes behind the couch. Lena blinks slowly, rubbing an eye underneath her glasses. “Are… you sure? Don’t you guys have to leave soon?” This time there are _three_ voices groaning her name in varying degrees of exasperation. Lena cringes and raises her arms in surrender. “Fine.”

 

“Good girl,” Alex calls. The women are already opening various boxes and removing the contents.

 

“All this stuff is new,” Kara marvels.

 

Lena shrugs, rubbing the back of her neck as she stands and walks over to the trio of women. They act like a well-oiled machine – Lena hasn’t heard them say a word to each other, but they’ve somehow developed a system. Tech goes in one pile, décor in another, and furniture in a third.

 

“Jess ordered all of it months ago,” Lena responds. “There was no stopping her.”

 

Maggie’s eyes widen as she opens another box, but Kara and Alex both nod knowingly.

                                                                                                 

Lena clears her throat. “What can I do?”

 

Alex is breaking down some of the empty cardboard boxes to make more room and doesn’t look up as she replies to Lena. “Grab some of the food from the fridge and _eat_ something.”

 

Lena’s mouth drops open incredulously. Kara snickers and turns to Maggie. “Usually she’s ordering _me_ around… or Winn,” she adds thoughtfully. “Still, this is so fun to watch.”

 

“Danvers is a bossy one,” Maggie agrees.

 

Lena shakes her head at the exchange, but when Alex looks up at her with a raised eyebrow she all but _scurries_ to the kitchen. She hears Kara doubling over with laughter and peers over her shoulder to see that Alex and Maggie are now smiling tenderly at each other.

 

Lena’s eyes moisten and she feels warm because _this_ is the first time her apartment has ever felt like home.

 

|||

 

By the end of Christmas night, both the living room _and_ kitchen are unpacked, furnished, and decorated. Lena receives an invitation to attend the ‘Superfriend’ gift exchange tomorrow afternoon at Kara’s apartment.

 

She accepts graciously.

 

Lena receives hugs from Alex, Maggie, and Kara before they leave. Alex’s hug is fierce and warm, while Maggie’s is brief but strong – it surprises Lena. Kara’s embrace lingers and Lena has to pull away before she gets lost in it.

 

Lena is exhausted, but it’s a different kind than she’s used to. Her throat feels scratchy and her chest aches from all the laughter she’s shared tonight. She feels heavy with contentment _._

 

Lena is mid-yawn and walking to her bedroom when a thought hits her and she rushes over to the refrigerator. She opens it and sees that the inside is still full. Alex, Maggie, and Kara left all the food that Eliza had packed for them from their Christmas dinner.

 

Lena gasps because she _knows_ it was intentional – even the chocolate pecan pie she recognizes as Kara’s _absolute_ favorite remains.

 

 

 

(Ten minutes later, Lena is still smiling even as she falls asleep.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A taste of Christmas in May. I hope no one gets cavities from the fluff! The next chapter will be set during Episode 12.
> 
> Please let me know your feelings about the story so far in the comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


	5. Team Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Set during Season 2, Episode 12: Luthors. 
> 
> I think Alex and Lena being friends could alter quite a few events in the episode, so I kind of ran with it! 
> 
> Over 3600 words. This is the chapter that wouldn't end. Enjoy.

**Chapter Five:** Team Lena

Alex believes she has come to know Lena Luthor quite well over the past three months. Lena certainly isn’t as easy to read as Kara (or Winn), but once Alex learned her various tells, interpreting Lena’s emotional states became second nature.

 

Alex adjusts the collar of her blazer with a deep sigh as she enters Lena’s office. (This time, she does not knock.) Its fabric makes her itch and miss her beloved collection of leather jackets and tactical gear.

 

Lena is standing in front of the glass doors to her balcony with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Alex can see the clench of Lena’s jaw from several feet away. There’s a half-empty bottle of scotch and a fully empty glass on Lena’s desk. Lena didn’t turn at the sound of her door opening, but the thud of it closing causes her to jump slightly. She pivots cautiously, but her shoulders drop at the sight of Alex and she lets out a breath.

 

“Hey,” Lena smiles. Most of her front teeth are visible, but Lena’s green eyes lack their usual shine and reveal its ingenuity. “Sorry,” Lena rubs the back of her neck, a sign of discomfort. "You startled me."

 

Alex's eyebrows dip in concern as she crosses the room. Why is Lena apologizing? “You okay?”

 

Lena laughs joylessly and Alex’s frown deepens. “Yes. What about you?” she counters. “Last time I checked, today is Friday.”

 

Alex crosses her own arms now. “I’m here to escort you to Day Two of your mother’s trial. Kara will be here shortly. Maggie is needed at work, but she’s sending extra officers to the courthouse.”

 

“Oh.” Lena blinks once…twice…thrice. “That won’t be necess–”

 

Alex holds up a hand. “We let you give your testimony regarding Lillian alone as requested, but I’m drawing the line today since John Corben will be there. Kryptonite heart or no, he’s _dangerous_.”

 

“You’re… right.” Lena takes a seat on the edge of her desk, smoothing invisible wrinkles in her dress. “Thank you.”

 

Alex’s mouth opens and closes a few times, her expression incredulous. “Lena Luthor backing down from a verbal spar…” Alex’s demeanor shifts when she sees Lena flinch _visibly_ at the sound of her last name. Alex bends her knees so that her eyes are level with Lena’s and moves a hand to gently grasp her upper arm. “Hey, what’s going on?” she probes softly.

 

That look in Lena’s eyes… Alex recognizes it to be fear. Lena swallows thickly. “I went to visit my mother last night.”

 

Alex nods knowingly. “Kara mentioned you might. What happened?”

                                

“Long story short, my father uhh… h-he…” Alex squeezes Lena’s arm slightly in what she hopes is a comforting gesture. “He cheated on Lillian with my birth mother. I guess the original plan was to keep her paid off, but when she passed away and I was going to be sent into foster care… they decided to ‘adopt’ me.”

 

“Wow,” Alex breathes. She pauses before continuing because she wants to get this right. She can see that Lena is anticipating her response, staring at Alex now with hopeful eyes. Alex opens her mouth thoughtfully, but a loud noise from outside Lena’s office halts her next words.

 

She turns to face the doorway, taking a quick step to the left to stand in front of Lena. She’s already reaching for her service pistol when she hears… _Kara’s_ voice.

 

“Jess! I’m so sorry, I was in a rush to get to Lena’s office. Let me help!” There’s a pause, and Alex assumes Jess is speaking with her _inside voice_ , unlike the Kryptonian. “Are you sure… Okay... okay.” Alex can almost _see_ her sister adjusting her glasses. “Have a great day, Jess!”

 

Alex holsters her weapon and turns towards Lena again. The two women exchange bemused glances for a moment before Lena pales. “I haven’t told Kara yet,” she whispers. “It’s complicated… and…”

 

“I won’t mention it,” Alex asserts. She feels a little weighed down by all these secrets: Alex and Kara agreed not to tell Lena that Lillian is Jeremiah’s kidnapper because Lena already has a guilt complex the size of Fort Rozz. Then, Alex promised Lena she wouldn’t tell Kara that Lena _knows_ she is Supergirl. There’s also the fact that she still hasn’t told Maggie about Kara’s alter-ego… and now Lena wants her to keep her true parentage quiet as well. It’s a lot to keep straight even for Alex “Secret Agent” Danvers.

 

Lena’s office door slams open, revealing a cringing Kara. “Oops,” she mutters, stroking the door in apology. She looks up at Alex and Lena sheepishly and steps into the room.

 

Alex rolls her eyes, but Lena is smiling fondly at the reporter, her eyes shining. Alex cannot help but join in when she notes that the slight upturn of Lena’s lips is _sincere_.

 

|||

 

Lena refuses to admit it aloud, but she’s glad that Kara and Alex are here with her. John Corbin’s testimony is hard to watch – the hate he has for these entire groups of people he’s never met is difficult to stomach.

 

“I hate him.”

 

“He literally has no heart.”

 

Lena hears the exchange, and despite all the teeming thoughts swirling in her head, it makes her laugh.

 

Abruptly, there’s a _beam_ of synthetic Kryptonite, which Metallo is shooting from his _chest_ ,  blazing throughout the courtroom. Lena is frozen with fea– some emotion she refuses to acknowledge and distantly realizes that the light green ray is reminiscent of a plasma cannon from Star Wars.

 

_Huh._

If this is the last thing she sees, she’s okay with it.

 

Lena faintly hears her name being yelled, and then she’s on the ground. She’s being pushed underneath a fallen table. Her senses are overwhelmed by the screams of panic and the screech of metal grinding and tearing that makes her skin crawl.

 

Someone is shaking her and _finally_ Lena comprehends that Alex is crouched down in front of her. The glare on Alex’s face makes Lena suddenly aware of her own _lack_ of self-preservation instincts.

 

“Stay here,” Alex orders. She doesn’t wait for Lena’s response before she’s crawling a few yards away to where Kara is hunched over. Lena watches the sisters toss a few emphatic words back and forth and then, Kara is _standing._ She’s running out of the courthouse and tossing off her shirt, revealing the Supergirl costume underneath.

 

Lena gulps. _Wow._

Lillian and Metallo are gone now, and the courthouse is nearly empty. Alex holds out a hand, and Lena takes it, grateful for the help.

 

Lena’s head is throbbing and she doesn’t even realize she’s apologizing until Alex’s voice cuts through the haze.

 

“ _None_ , of this is your fault.” Once Lena nods albeit hesitantly, Alex begins to steer her to the courtroom’s exit with a hand on her back. “Do me a favor?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Never stare at my sister like that again when I’m in the room.” Lena reddens and she can feel Alex’s body shaking with laughter as they finally make it outside of the building.

 

|||

 

For the record, Detective Maggie Sawyer hates everything about this.

 

She hates that the judge agreed to sign the NCPD’s warrant for Lena Luthor’s arrest with minimal convincing or parsing of the evidence, once he heard her last _name_.

 

She hates that she had to risk her career and call Alex to _warn_ her that the NCPD was coming for Lena, but it’s obvious that her girlfriend cares Lena deeply and she deserves to know what is about to happen, even if it’s unavoidable. Alex was quick to assert Lena’s innocence _despite_ the blatant security footage.

 

It’s enough for Maggie.

 

Several NCPD officers were injured during Metallo’s attack on the courthouse four hours ago – some with _families._ The force is on a witch hunt and Maggie knows how these situations usually end. An arrestee is declared resistant _before_ the officers even arrive and by the time they’re brought in there are bruises, sprains, maybe even a black eye.

 

Maggie hates that she must be the one to bring Lena in, but it’s the only way to ensure there’s no physical harm to the twenty-four-year-old in the name of retribution.

                                                                                                                                             

What else does Maggie hate?

 

 _This_ is how she meets Lena’s secretary ( ** _the_** _Jess,_ whom she’s heard _so_ much about _)_ …when she’s leading a team of her most trusted officers through the halls of L-Corp.

 

“Wait here,” she orders the policemen. She nods at Jess, and the secretary opens Lena’s office door. One of her cops escorts Jess back to her desk and Maggie resists the urge to groan.

 

 _Of course_ , Kara is here. An hour and a half ago, Maggie was in the DEO with Alex and _Supergirl_ telling them that Lena was the last person to visit the jailhouse last night when Corbin was mysteriously bestowed his Kryptonite heart. Now, _Kara_ is conveniently in Lena’s office.

 

Could the Kryptonian be any more obvious? Typically, Maggie enjoys watching the Danvers Sisters work so hard to keep the act up, but now it’s inconvenient because she doesn’t have time to explain her motives and Kara is looking at her like she wants to knock her into space. (When she actually _can_ )

 

Maggie steps around Kara, closer to the CEO. She flashes Lena a piece of paper. “Lena, we have a warrant for your arrest.”

 

Lena blanches and Maggie sees her hide a shaking hand behind her back.

 

“What evidence do you have?” Kara glowers.

 

Maggie rotates the tablet she’s carrying so that Kara and Lena can see its contents. “We received this surveillance footage anonymously.” The detective carefully watches every microexpression that flickers across Lena’s face as she stares at the video.

 

_Shock. Fear. Sadness. Resignation._

 

If Maggie wasn’t certain before, she’s positive now that Lena is innocent.

 

“I… I didn’t do this.” Lena is already holding out her wrists, but she’s shifting a heartbreakingly desperate glance between Kara and Maggie.

 

Maggie steps closer to Lena and softens her voice. “It’s going be okay, Lena. I _believe_ you. Just come willingly and everything will be fine.”

 

Lena releases an unsteady breath. Her stance shifts, she stands straight now – her back and shoulders rigid. “Okay,” she whispers her ascent. Kara shifts slightly during the exchange and Maggie knows she’s trying to pretend she didn’t hear Maggie’s words to Lena.

 

Maggie cuffs Lena – it’s the gentlest she’s ever cuffed _anyone_. Then she’s leading her out of L-Corp, Maggie’s officers trailing behind.

 

They take the back entrance.

 

|||

 

 

Lena is huddled in the corner of her cell. Her knees are pulled into her chest, with her arms on top supporting her chin. She’s not sure how long she’s been here and she’s starting to get restless. Her body feels tired and her head is throbbing… but her _mind_ , it’s racing. Lena has never done well with idle time – that is the secret to her success.

 

Maggie escorted her to a private wing of the prison for her own safety. Lena has yet to come across any other prisoners and the forced isolation is starting to get to her.

 

(Somehow it feels more maddening than when Lena initiates her own solitude, or maybe it doesn’t. Maybe it would feel the same if there wasn’t a project or paperwork to occupy the time.)

 

She wills herself not to think of her brother, but it’s inevitable. The parallel of both of their present situations is an irresistible lure to her wandering thoughts.

 

_I’m Lex, I’m going to be your new brother._

 

She often wonders what exactly was the very _first_ step of his descent to madness.  From her perspective, the journey seems to have occurred overnight, but she knows it was a much more gradual process – decay.

 

Does her villain origin story commence with wrongful imprisonment?

 

She knows Lex began with good intentions – he wanted to save the world too. But in the end, to her brother _saving_ the world meant _destroying_ it. Lena cannot reconcile the sweet teenager she considered her protector (her _hero_ ) with the man who has tried to have her _killed._

What could have set such an awful mutation into motion?

 

Despite all the harm he inflicted onto the world… and Lena, she still loves him. She will _always_ love him. Maybe _that’s_ her inciting incident, her first spark of madness, the beginni–“

 

“Luthor.”

 

Someone is whispering her name. Lena looks up to see that _Maggie_ is now unlocking the door to her cell, and she scrambles into a standing position. The detective’s eyes are constantly shifting, taking note of their surroundings and Lena feels uneasy. “Follow me, you have a visitor.”

 

“I… I’m not allowed any visitors and it’s after hours,” Lena recites dumbly.

 

Maggie waves off Lena’s crossed and outstretched wrists. “I’m not going to cuff you. We need to move quickly. The cameras won’t take long to reset.”

 

Lena has so many questions. They are entering her mind at such a rapid speed that they end up just blurring together, so Lena just follows Maggie through the prison in silence. Lena knows that Maggie is not going to kill her, and that’s enough for now. They go down an unfamiliar series of hallways – it’s a different path than the one used when she was brought to her cell.

 

Maggie holds Lena’s hand as they traverse the prison. It’s not a tight grip; Maggie does not pull or yank. Lena finds the gesture oddly comforting. She’s also impressed that they do not run into anyone along the way to… wherever they’re going.

 

Eventually, they stop in front of an interrogation room and Lena’s heart sinks. Maggie quickly unlocks the door and motions for Lena to enter as well. “I could only get you 10 minutes.” Maggie is apologizing and squeezing Lena’s shoulder for a moment, and then the detective is gone, closing the door behind her.

                                                                    

Lena feels more confused presently than she has… well, ever. She clumsily sits at the room’s only table waiting for… something?  Her confusion stretches on for a full five seconds until she hears someone clear their throat and _sees_ Alex Danvers emerge from the room’s plentiful shadows.

 

Lena gawks, “How… how did you get in here?”

 

Alex drags the room’s second metal chair from across the table to a spot next to Lena’s. She has a glint in her eyes. “It was a team effort.” Alex sits and puts a hand on Lena’s knee. She scans Lena briefly, and Lena isn’t quite sure what Alex is looking for. “Are you all right? Did anyone…”

 

“No,” Lena shakes her head. “I… I’m fine.”

                                                                                                

“Lena.”

 

“Some of the guards have been stopping by my cell with taunts about Lex.” Lena shrugs. “It’s nothing I can’t handle.” Lena looks up at Alex and she can’t recall a time where she’s seen her look so furious. It’s puzzling. “Why are you here?”

 

“I…” Alex trails off, shaking her head slightly. “Do you have any idea who could’ve framed you?”

 

Lena’s jaw drops open and she’s stuttering her response. “Y-you believe me?”

 

Alex looks exasperated now. “Do I… Of _course,_ I believe you. Listen, you know that I trust you. I need you to do the same with me now. Okay?”

 

“Yes,” the response comes easier than Lena could have ever imagined.

 

“Okay,” Alex echoes, “so who would do this to you?”

 

“My… mother.” It seems obvious to Lena, and Alex does not seem surprised either.

 

“That’s what I figured. I came here to warn you. You’re probably exactly where Lillian wants you. I’m worried that this was all an elaborate attempt for Lillian to abduct you and somehow lure you to her side. I’m not sure what she could want from you… but prisons are certainly easier to break into than the top floor of L-Corp, I’m evidence enough of that.”

 

Lena suspected that her mother’s grand plan was to see her rot behind bars indefinitely, but if Alex is correct Lillian is even more nefarious than she suspected.

 

“What do you want me to do?”

 

“Just be careful.” Alex pulls her into a tight hug, rubbing comforting circles into her back. “You’re _not_ alone, we will come for you.” Lena swallows thickly. It’s not Alex’s words that stir up her emotions, but her actions – somehow roping her detective girlfriend into breaking her into a prison _just_ so she could warn Lena… reassure her, hug her.

 

Those actions… they speak volumes.

 

(More than Lena has heard from her family in decades.)

 

|||

 

What a day.

 

It’s late and Alex is exhausted but also triumphant because today is _finally_ over. Somehow, they all came out on top – everyone is safe, for the most part, and that is all that matters.

 

Presently, both Alex and Lena reside in the DEO infirmary, the latter has been unconscious since her rescue from Mount Whitney thanks to Supergirl and J’onn.

 

Alex _may_ have already taken a CT scan of Lena’s brain to be sure there’s no bleeding. Still, someone needs to check her for the symptoms of a concussion once she awakens. Considering Lena’s absurdly high levels of stubbornness, it must be Alex.

 

“Mhmm.” Alex’s eyes widen at the sound of a whimper. Lena is awake and… now she’s trying to sit up… o _f course._

 

“Woah, easy there,” Alex calls, rushing over to Lena.

 

Lena slows, taking in her surroundings with a puzzled expression. “Where am I? What happened?” she croaks.

 

Alex hands her a cup of water and an ibuprofen, and Lena takes both gratefully. “You’re in the DEO.” Lena blinks slowly and Alex elaborates. “The Department of Extranormal Operations… where I work.”

 

Lena raises both eyebrows and shoots Alex a smirk. “Are you sure I can be here?”

 

Alex rolls her eyes. “What’s the last thing you remember?” she asks seriously.

 

“Supergirl,” Lena sobers. “Uhh… she was trying to stop Metallo. His synthetic Kryptonite was hurting her…” Lena closes her eyes, concentrating for a moment before opening them with a groan. The sound brings Alex closer. “That’s all I can remember.”

 

“You were knocked unconscious by Hank Henshaw, but Supergirl was able to save you before Metallo’s heart exploded.” Alex tries to keep her voice level.

 

Lena watches her carefully. “Close call?”

 

“Yeah, too close.”

 

“Did uhh... my moth– did Lillian make it?” Lena asks the question nonchalantly, but Alex doesn’t miss the way her hand clutches tightly at the cot’s thin mattress nor the way her jaw clenches.

 

She runs a hand down Lena’s back. “She escaped from the scene via helicopter.”

 

“So, she _left_ me there.” It’s not a question. Lena chuckles and it’s a harsh, bitter sound. “Can’t say I’m surprised.” Lena’s eyes dart around the room for the fifth time since she’s awoken.

 

“Supergirl should be back shortly. She’s doing one last sweep for Lillian.”

 

Alex feels a hand on her arm. “Can I ask you something, a favor?” It’s the first time Lena has initiated physical contact since they met. Alex opens her mouth to respond, but Lena clears her throat. “N…not that I don’t appreciate everything you’ve done for me today. Because I do, coming with me to the courthouse, _breaking into the prison_ , warning me… it means a lot.”

 

Alex smiles, smoothing an errant strand of Lena’s windswept hair. “Anytime. Besides, it was a team effort. Maggie broke quite a few of her rules for you.”

 

Lena shakes her head with incredulity. “Please express my thanks the next time you see her.” Lena's eyes return to Alex’s and somehow the twenty-four-year-old manages to look even more nervous. “Can you promise me something?”

 

Alex knows she won’t like where this is going. “What?”

 

“Kara almost died tonight saving me, didn’t she?”

 

“Yes,” Alex concedes. Her heart sinks when Lena’s expression crumbles.

 

“ _This_ is what I was afraid of,” she rants. “What’s the point of staying friends if she’s _still_ going to pull stunts like this.” Alex doesn’t respond because she’s pretty sure Lena is talking to herself.

 

“Earlier today, you asked me to trust you,” Lena starts again. “If I were to ever become… _compromised_ , can I trust you to do whatever it takes to stop me, no matter what? Regardless of whomever I may be to Kara, can I trust you to end it if you have to?”

 

If Lena did not look so solemn, Alex would think this was a joke. “Lena, I _know_ you. You are not, nor will you ever be… _evil_.”

 

“Then humor me.”

 

“N-no.”

 

“Alex,” Alex gasps uncharacteristically and Lena isn’t looking at her anymore. Now she’s staring at the ground, gripping Alex’s arm beseechingly. “ _please_ , you’re the only one I can trust with this.”

 

Alex gently lifts Lena’s chin and waits for the young woman’s gaze to return to her own. When it eventually does, Lena’s watery green eyes make Alex cave. “Fine, I promise.”

 

“Thank you,” the phrase comes out breathily and Lena slumps back down onto the medical cot, as if only now registering the fatigue she must feel from today’s whirlwind of crazy.

 

Alex runs a hand through Lena’s hair comfortingly and bites her lip when the CEO sighs contently. “Hey, no sleeping just yet, I need to run a few tests…”

 

Lena garbles nonsensically and then she’s fast asleep. Alex ought to wake her and she _really_ considers it… but, she knows Lena isn’t suffering from short-term memory loss and her motor functions do seem intact… There’s also the fact that even in sleep, Lena is still holding onto her arm and it’s _cute._

With a huff, Alex decides to let Lena rest. She resumes her careful stroking of Lena’s hair. Her heart _swells_ when Lena’s expression relaxes further at her touch.

 

(She makes no attempt to free her arm until Kara arrives.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, please let me know what you think of the chapter! It took a while to crank out and I'm very eager to hear any questions, comments, or critiques about it.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Up Next: Supercorp start dating and shovel talk(s) commence.


	6. Cyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, no shovel talks just yet. There isn’t a lot of Alex in this chapter, but she still plays an important role nonetheless. I think that this chapter has a very earned moment and I couldn’t do it justice by describing it solely in exposition (like I initially planned). Forgive me and enjoy!

**Chapter Six:** Cyan

 

Lena hesitates outside the door of Kara’s loft. The hand she’s raised to knock falls back to her side as she entertains the thought of fleeing before Kara knows she’s here.

 

With a huff, Lena roughly wipes her sweaty palms over the front of her trench coat. This is ridiculous. She’s Lena Luthor – she’s faced countless board meetings, where the fate of her company was at stake, with more poise. She bared her own kidnapping three days ago with more dignity than she possesses now.

 

Kara called her yesterday evening and invited her over so that they could “talk about some things,” and Lena has been a nervous wreck ever since. Kara Danvers isn’t usually so vague and as a result, Lena cannot help but think the worst.

 

Logically, Lena knows that Kara would not invite her over to her apartment just to abruptly end their … friendship.

 

_Right?_

 

Considering the fact that Kara is _Supergirl_ , she also knows that the reporter can probably _see_ her pacing right now… _Oh._ Which explains why the apartment door is suddenly open.

 

“Lena?” Kara says her name gently like she’s afraid of spooking her. “Do you want to come in?”

 

“Y-yes of course. I was just…” Green eyes finally meet blue and whatever lie Lena was going to say gets stuck in her throat. She rubs the back of her neck as her expression turns sheepish. “I guess I’m a little nervous. You sounded pretty serious on the phone.”

 

Kara smiles softly. She holds out a hand and Lena takes it, letting Kara usher her into the living room. The apartment is warm and some of Lena’s tension melts at its familiarity. Kara helps her remove her jacket and hangs both the garment and Lena’s purse on the room’s coat hanger. Lena takes a seat on the couch, which rivals her own in its comfortability, and looks up at Kara expectantly. Lena’s eyebrows furrow when she sees that _Kara_ is pacing now.

 

Kara takes a deep breath as she slowly comes to a stop a few feet in front of Lena. “I’m sorry if I worried you.” There’s a crinkle in Kara’s forehead. “I was doing some soul searching last night, and I knew I needed to speak with you.”

 

Lena moves to stand but stops when Kara motions for her to stay put. “Is everything okay?”

 

Kara chuckles nervously and Lena has an idea where this is going. “Kara,” she implores. “I hope you know that you can tell me anything. I’ll always be here for you.”

 

“It’s not me that I’m worried about,” Kara mutters under her breath.

 

Lena hides a smile because even when she’s freaking out, the blonde is adorable. She pats the seat next to her. “Come sit?”

 

Kara plops down onto the couch. “I don’t want to lie to you anymore. You’re my best fr…” Kara shakes her head, grimacing slightly at her word choice. “You’re very important to me,” she says finally. “This is going to sound crazy,” she warns, glancing at Lena out of the corner of her eye. Lena gestures for her to continue and Kara lets out a breath. “Okay, I-I’m Supergirl.”

 

Lena doesn’t want to react this way. She wills her body to cooperate, wills her mind to think of something wise and profound to say in response to this revelation because she knows how important this is to Kara. The blonde is staring at her with such a grave expression like she’s expecting Lena to storm out of the apartment at any given moment.

 

After few seconds, Lena _loses_ the internal battle she’s having with herself and… hunches over in _laughter._ “Kara… I’m sorry.” Lena barely gets out, “but, c’mon it’s been so obvious.”

 

“You _knew_?”

 

“You literally ran out of the courthouse the other day to chase after my mother and Metallo. I saw you remove your shirt,” Lena deadpans. She considers it a personal victory that she could recount the incident without reddening.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Kara blushes. “Right.” She turns on the couch so that her body is facing Lena’s. She’s openly gawking at Lena now. “How long have you known?”

 

Lena shifts slightly. “I’ve always suspected since the gala.” Lena grins when Kara shakes her head, clearly frustrated with herself. “But, I’ve known for certain since the night Lillian was arrested.” Lena sobers, “You… you risked a lot because of your belief in me. You gave me more leeway than a Super should a Luthor, and I knew there had to be more going on.”

 

Kara is frowning now, and Lena isn’t sure what she’s said that’s wrong. She rushes to continue anyway. “I… I also know why you didn’t tell me sooner. I just want you to know that it’s _okay._ I understand and I don’t blame you.” Lena smiles but Kara’s expression tells her that the upturn of her lips must appear as strained as it feels.

 

“Lena… why do you think I kept Supergirl a secret from you?” Kara asks warily.

 

Lena bites her lip for a moment before answering. “I’m a Luthor. You are a Super. History has proven we don’t mix well. So you were… uh, hesitant?” It comes out as a question to which the severe look on Kara’s face screams a resounding _no._

 

“ _What_. Lena, no. That’s _not_ wh–” Kara trails off suddenly comprehending something. “Wait, so uhh… I just realized. You knew I was Supergirl when you kissed me.” This is the first time in months that Lena can recall not being able to read Kara’s facial expression. It’s unsettling.

 

“Yes,” Lena clears her throat. This evening has taken a turn. “That’s actually why I-uhh _left_ afterward.”

 

Kara raises both eyebrows as she processes this new information. “You _left_ because I hadn’t told you I was Supergirl yet?” Now, Kara looks guilty and Lena regrets her word choice for the second time in minutes.

 

“No,” she says firmly. “I ran off because you’re _Supergirl_ and I’m me.” Kara is staring at her blankly and Lena whispers conspiratorially. “You may not know this about me, but I’m a Luthor, Kara. My goodness is a transient state.” Lena expects her words to pull a smile from Kara's pensive face, but they don’t.

 

Kara’s current presenting emotion is… horror?

 

 _Well, great._ That does it.

 

Lena yanks herself up off the couch wanting some distance from the blonde. “What do want from me here, Kara?” She holds her hands out beseechingly. “Just tell me what to say and I’ll say it because frankly, everything I’m coming up with on my own only seems to be making things _worse._ ”

 

Green eyes meet blue and Lena loses track of the seconds of silence that tick by. Kara slides forward on the couch but does not stand. She appears to be choosing her words carefully. “It seems like the only reason why we aren’t together is that _you_ don’t think you’re good enough for me.” The crinkle is back, deeper than ever. “Can you tell me it’s not true?”   

 

Lena crosses her arms over her chest as if that will protect her from the pain Kara seems to be feeling because of her.

 

(It doesn’t)

 

“I don’t want to lie to you.”

 

“This is my fault. It’s hard for me to fight for myself, for what I want.” Kara admits quietly. “I should’ve pushed when you wouldn’t give me a reason weeks ago. We could have avoided this.”

 

“Kara,” Lena sighs. “It wouldn’t have made a difference. You knowing doesn’t change how I feel. It doesn’t change my last name nor my family’s history.”

 

Kara stands now. “I know, but _I_ don’t see your family history as a weakness. If anything, it shows how resilient you are. Besides, even if there is some crazy Luthor gene passed down from generation to generation… you wouldn’t have it. They took you in.” Kara finishes easily. She looks pleased with herself and her logic until Lena pales.

 

Lena feels herself stiffen and she doesn’t want to know what her face looks like right now. Her heartbeat must have quickened noticeably too, because Kara is across the room and in front of her too fast, inhumanly fast. Kara’s hands hover over Lena’s shoulders as she scans her for any internal ruptures. Lena distantly recalls Lex mentioning x-ray vision during one of his rants about Superman.

When Lena becomes aware of her surroundings again, she realizes that she’s on the couch. When she sees the anxious expression on Kara’s face, she knows that she must have spaced out.

 

Kara seems to sense that Lena is back. “What’s wrong?”

 

Lena laughs, because of her two options – laughter or tears – the former is more acceptable. Plus, she must appreciate her situation’s irony. When she was younger, all she wanted was to be a Luthor, a real Luthor. She craved her mother’s acceptance and hated feeling like an outsider within her own family.

 

Now, the truth of her paternity feels like a life sentence.

 

Kara takes one of Lena’s hands with both of her own. She plays with Lena’s college ring absentmindedly, it’s a little loose on her finger and Kara nudges it up and down, and Lena gets goosebumps. “I hope you know that you can tell me anything,” she echoes.

 

“Cute,” Lena mumbles. “Using my own words against me,” Kara smirks and Lena tries to ignore the butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the sight. “So umm… I found out that I’m… that Lionel is…” Lena trails off and clears her throat slightly. “I don’t know why this is so hard,” she confesses.

 

Kara trails a hand up Lena’s arm. It comes to a stop on Lena’s shoulder and squeezes it lightly. “Take your time.”

 

Lena releases a shaky breath. “That night I visited Lillian in jail, she told me that Lionel was actually my birthfather. So, if there is a Luthor madness gene, I’m next in line.” Lena is stunned to see no trace of anger or revulsion in Kara's face. There is only surprise and concern.

 

Kara slides as close to Lena as she can get on the couch. “That’s huge. I get why you didn’t tell me sooner, but please believe me when I say that it doesn’t change how I feel about you in the slightest.”

 

“It should,” Lena says seriously. “Your cousin is a reporter slash superhero. Sound familiar? Family members follow similar paths. I’m practically a ticking time bomb.”

 

Kara doesn’t miss a beat. If she’s surprised or worried by Lena’s admission that she knows Clark Kent and Superman are the same person, Kara does not show it. “My birth family – we were… we are passionate and determined.” She shakes her head slightly before continuing. “But, it manifests… manifested itself in different ways within each of us. My parents were determined to save Krypton at the expense of all other life… to the point where they created the Medusa virus… to the point where they refused to live if our planet couldn’t…”

 

“Kara, I…” Lena acquiesces at Kara’s raised hand.

 

“It’s okay,” she says. “I need to say this. My aunt was basically an eco-terrorist. She was passionate about renewable forms of energy and wanted to save the world too… even if that meant essentially destroying it.” Lena shudders at the familiarity of the phrasing. “Luthors are innovative and _brilliant,_ sure. But, Lena, it is _truly_ up to you how and what you use that brain of yours for.” Kara finishes with a gentle poke against Lena’s forehead, surely attempting to lighten the mood. The gesture reminds Lena of _Alex_ and she cannot help but think of the agent’s past words to her. The ones she will never forget.

 

 _Lena, I _know__   _you. You are not, nor will you ever be… _evil__.

_I_ _listen to the people who care for me when they tell me I don’t have anything to worry about._

Lena lets the weight of Kara’s words wash over her. She doesn’t intend to or want to be, but she’s crying now. Kara is too close and she couldn’t hide the tears trailing down her face even if she wanted to.

 

(She doesn’t)

 

Suddenly, Lena feels a hand on her back and then she’s being tipped forward into Kara’s arms. She goes willingly, unable to resist the warmth and safety she’s come to associate with Kara’s embrace. Her head falls forward onto Kara’s shoulder, her mouth and nose are pressed into it. Lena does not remember lifting her arms, but her hands clutch at the back of Kara’s shirt desperately. She sags as far into the hug as Kara allows.

 

When Lena’s cries eventually taper off, Kara pulls back just enough so that her blue eyes can peer down and into Lena’s bright green ones.

 

“Will you let me try to voice what I see when I look at you?”

 

Lena shakes her head, just short of being overwhelmed. “Maybe another time when I’m not so much of a mess?”

 

She wants to chuckle self-depreciatingly, but Kara chooses that moment to gently thumb an errant trail of moisture from Lena’s cheek. “You’re beautiful,” she says. Naturally, the combination of those words, the gesture, and the earnest expression gracing Kara’s features make any sound die in Lena’s throat.

 

A few more tears fall and Kara catches them all, undeterred. There’s a glint in her blue eyes and Lena watches her steel herself. “Lena," she starts, "you laugh at all my jokes. You keep trying new restaurants with me, even though half of them don’t have the healthy mumbo jumbo you’re obsessed with.” Lena rolls her eyes and Kara grins at the sight. “You’re smart and _kind_ and selfless _._ You don’t have superpowers, but you try to save the world anyway.” Kara lets out a shaky breath. “You see me for who I am, even when I don’t intend for you to.”

 

_Listen to the people who care about you._

Lena wonders when Kara became the more eloquent one out of the pair of them. Her gaze drops down to Kara’s lips as if the answer to her question lies there. Kara’s arms are still around her and abruptly, the few inches separating them seem like far too many. Lena leans forward slightly and pauses.

 

She aches and yearns, these feelings are not new, but she also feels hopeful and _ready_  like she could have the world if only would she ask.

 

“Can I…” Lena hears herself speak but barely recognizes the sound of her voice.

 

There’s a plea in Kara’s blue eyes that Lena knows is reflected within her own. She feels Kara shiver slightly, a feat she previously thought impossible.

 

“Please.”

 

Lips meet in a gentle kiss that blossoms into something lingering and fervent in intensity. Eventually, they break apart. Radiant smiles and blushes are exchanged while Lena catches her breath. For the first time in her life, Lena cannot be upset that she is crying because this time Kara is too.

 

Lena feels proud of herself in a way that she never has before because surely _this_ is the best thing she’s ever done.

 

It’s a new beginning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! There was so much they needed to discuss based on the events of previous chapters before I could officially put them together.
> 
> The expected chapter count is now up to TEN. :)
> 
> Up Next: Alex's reaction to news of Supercorp dating and shovel talks for everyone! (I promise)
> 
> Please leave any critiques, reactions, or questions in the comments below. I get SO happy when I hear from you all!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading and happy June :D


	7. Talks of the Shovel Variety (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2. Set immediately after Ch. 6.

**Chapter Seven:** Talks of the Shovel Variety (Part 1)

 

Alex already discovered one Cadmus mole within the DEO, but are there more? _Someone_ had let Metallo into the National City Prison so he could break out Lena. This confirmed the existence of _at least_ one other mole in National City law enforcement.

 

In addition, Lillian managed to steal an unidentified weapon from Lex Luthor’s secret, anti-Kryptonian vault. _Clearly_ , nothing to worry about there.

 

Then there's the media. They are having a field day with the explosion on Mount Whitney and Lillian Luthor’s escape because no agency is willing to admit what exactly happened…

 

Needless to say, the past few days have been chaotic for Alex and Maggie because Cadmus’s actions wreaked havoc within their respective organizations, the DEO and NCPD. Nevertheless, tonight is date night. Reluctant to skip out on any time together, they both agreed upon the path of least effort – a quiet night in at Alex’s apartment. A movie was put on the television, Maggie initiated some couch cuddling, a blanket came into play, and… that’s Alex’s last recollection before everything goes black and she succumbs to some much-needed slumber.

 

(37 minutes later)

 

The first thing Alex registers is the sound of knocking. A quick glance down confirms that Maggie is still asleep – her head rests on a pillow propped up on Alex’s lap. Persistent raps set Alex into motion as she gently detangles herself from her girlfriend with a huff.

 

Alex grabs her phone from the coffee table with a yawn as she walks over to her apartment door. Seven texts and two missed calls from Kara. _Huh._ That’s a lot, even for Kara, but there are no notifications from J’onn or Winn so it be cannot be an emergency… hopefully.

Alex is _positive_ nothing horrible occurred now because Kara is practically bouncing up and down in the doorway of her apartment. Alex glances back at Maggie, who is still asleep on the sofa, before shooing Kara further into the hallway outside. She shuts the door behind her.

 

She cannot resist a smile at the sight of Kara so happy. “What happened?”

 

Kara’s response is a jumble of excited words and phrases from which Alex can only make out the word ‘Lena.’ “Kara…” Alex groans. The sound is cut short when Alex feels the wooden door behind her nudge slightly open. Alex turns and sees Maggie poke her head out.

 

“I’m up,” Maggie yawns. “You guys should come back inside.” She opens the door further and hesitates, her eyes shifting between Kara and Alex. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Maggie, everything is just wonderful!” Kara practically sings, “I have news.” She slides past Maggie and into Alex’s apartment. Maggie raises an eyebrow at Alex and she can only shake her head in response to her sister’s antics before they both follow Kara back inside.

 

“Okay, Kara, tell us what happened _slowly_ this time,” Alex instructs. She and Maggie are seated on the couch as Kara paces excitedly in front of them.

 

“Lena and I are officially dating!”

 

“What?!”

 

“Oh Kara, that’s amazing!” Maggie stands and Kara engulfs her into a hug. Alex finds it a satisfying blend of amusing and endearing to watch. Kara and Maggie have a five-inch height difference in Kara’s favor (obviously) and the sight of two of the most important people in Alex’s life getting along makes her want to melt into a puddle of contentment.

 

Maggie winks at Alex over Kara’s shoulder and Alex’s stomach manages to drop through the butterflies the sight elicits because _now_ she remembers.

 

The bet.

 

Valentine’s Day is next week, which means… Maggie won.

 

She must give Kara credit for soothing Lena’s insecurities to the point where she agreed to enter into a relationship with her. Clearly, she underestimated Kara’s tenaciousness because it was only a few days ago when Lena made her promise not to tell Kara that Lionel Luthor was her birth father.

 

Alex halts any movement, her head tilting slightly in thought. She thinks about Lena and her penchant for self-sacrifice and stuffing down her feelings. Did Lena even tell Kara about Lionel? Did Kara tell Lena that she is Supergirl? Did Lena only agree to date her sister in order to make Kara happy? Because that’s certainly something Lena would do…

 

Okay, now Alex has questions, lots of questions that she is going to need to be answered _immediately._ She looks up to see that Kara and Maggie have separated. Maggie is eyeing her curiously, no doubt thinking of the times they’ve discussed their endless list of double date ideas for Kara, Lena, and themselves and the conversations where they’d both gushed over how perfect Kara and Lena are for each other.

 

Kara looks hesitant, afraid even, and is watching Alex carefully. Alex does her best to shoot her sister a reassuring smile, despite her pressing worries. Alex knows that Kara and Lena’s relationship isn’t _really_ her business, and she’s certainly not an expert at relationships herself, but as Kara’s older sister and Lena’s… close and slightly-overprotective friend, she’s just worried.

                                                     

Maggie must sense that Alex and Kara need to talk. She leans down and pecks Alex on the forehead. “I’m gonna head out for the night, Danvers. Congratulations again, Kara,” she beams, her dimples full on display.

 

“Good night. I’ll see you tomorrow. Text me when you get home.”

 

“Of course,” Maggie replies easily. She leans down and her and Alex hug goodbye. It’s a short and fleeting embrace, yet somehow still all Alex could ever want. The domesticity of the exchange warms Alex down to her toes.

 

“Be nice,” Maggie warns with a classic Sawyer Smirk™ and then she’s off. The sound of the door shutting reverberates throughout Alex’s apartment.

 

Alex’s love-struck expression fades when she sees that Kara is eyeing her nervously.

 

“We should talk.”

 

“I should tell you some–” The sisters dissolve into giggles when they grasp that they’ve begun to speak at the same time. It eases some of the tension in the room and Kara finally plops down on the sofa next to Alex. The force of her landing makes Alex bounce in her seat. Kara grins at her staggering, blatantly unashamed. She casually arranges herself so that she’s sitting cross-legged facing Alex.

 

“You can go first, Kara,” Alex beckons once she has recovered her balance.

 

Kara nods firmly. She bites her lip for a moment and Alex recognizes that she’s scrutinizing her word choice. Alex grimaces because, while she is familiar with this expression on her sister’s face, Kara has never felt the need to be careful when speaking with _her_.

 

“Umm… well, I didn’t exactly discuss this with you but, you do know how I feel about starting a relationship with someone who doesn’t know the truth about Supergirl. Even just being friends with Lena, sometimes I definitely felt… duplicitous although I ultimately kept the secret to protect her.” Kara lets out a breath and finally makes eye contact with Alex. “Anyway, I already said that we’re dating so… yeah, I told her everything. I guess, I just want to know how you feel about that?”

 

Kara’s words elicit a mixture of emotions in Alex. She’s relieved that Kara _finally_ told Lena the truth about her alter ego, but she’s also chagrinned that Kara thinks so little of her opinion of Lena.

 

“I’m very glad you _finally_ told her. Was she surprised?” Alex wills her expression to remain neutral. (It takes every bit of her DEO training)

 

“Actually, it turns out she knew practically the _whole_ time we’ve been friends.” Kara let’s out a breathy sigh, before turning to stare at Alex expectantly. “Crazy, right?”

 

Alex cannot help herself. “Yeah, it’s crazy that your genius CEO best-friend-turned-girlfriend could recognize you without your glasses.”

 

“I know, righ–” Kara cuts herself off once she processes all of Alex’s words. “Wait, you _knew_ that Lena knew? How?”

 

It’s not easy to surprise her Kryptonian superheroine sister for obvious reasons so naturally, Alex relishes in this moment. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“She told you.”

 

Alex shrugs shooting Kara a wry grin. “Maybe.” Kara throws a pillow at Alex. When she doesn’t react fast enough, it hits her forehead with a resounding thump. “Real mature,” Alex deadpans, rubbing her head. Kara doesn’t look the slightest bit sorry and Alex rolls her eyes. The sisters stare at each other for a moment, and then Kara’s forehead crinkles slightly. “Wait so… do you also know about Lena’s father?”

 

For a moment, Alex debates lying (Which says _a lot_ , considering that this is _Kara_ ). Is it a betrayal of Lena’s trust if she confirms that she already knew a fact that Lena just told Kara about?

 

Okay, so now on top of being exhausted she has a headache. _Great._

 

Eventually, Alex decides not to respond. She remains silent under Kara’s patient and knowing gaze, fully aware the act will give Kara the answer to her question. She watches as Kara’s eyes widen and her mouth drops open wide in surprise, and to Alex’s immense relief, there is no anger in her sister’s crinkle-less expression.

 

“I’m not angry,” Kara elucidates. “I just didn’t realize you two were so close. I mean, I knew that you’re both _friends_. But, between everything you did for Lena when she was arrested and the fact that she confided two _huge_ secrets in you when she’s usually a vault about anything personal…” Kara’s words taper off, and her expression brightens as if an actual light bulb went off inside of her. There’s a spark in her blue eyes now as she stares at Alex with both incredulity and wonder.

 

Alex warily watches as Kara’s eyes grow wet. The sight causes her own brown ones to moisten. (When it comes to Kara, she’s always been a sympathy crier.) “Kar–”

 

“It’s okay,” Kara sniffles, reigning her emotions back under control. “I’m glad she has you too.”

 

A ruminating Alex doesn’t respond to Kara’s admission right away. She leans forward, placing a hand on Kara’s shin and squeezing as tightly as she can so her sister can absorb the comfort she’s trying to convey.  

 

“Actually, that is a great segue into the next part of our conversation,” Alex starts. At Kara’s look of curiosity, Alex continues. “I’m going to have a similar conversation with Lena on your behalf of course, but we both know that Lena doesn’t have much… _any_ family left who want her best interests. That leaves me to do this.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Ask you about your intentions regarding Lena and threaten you in some way if you were to her hurt her. Of course, I would somehow be tasked with giving a shovel talk to my practically indestructible alien sister, because what even is my life anymore?” Alex mutters under her breath. (Indubitably, Kara hears.)

 

“Oh _Alex,_ ” Kara breathes. Suddenly, Alex finds herself encircled within her sister’s arms. Alex’s own limbs jump to return the embrace before she is fully aware of the change in her positioning – surely, some kind of muscle memory thirteen years in the making.

 

Kara is always so _warm_ and Alex is halfway asleep before she catches herself. “Kara?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Break her heart and I’ll… I’ll be so, _so_ disappointed in you.”

 

“You’re threatening me using… Big Sister Guilting™?”

 

“Yeah, did it work?” She feels Kara shudder slightly from where they’re still pressed together.

Alex clutches her tighter in response, a smirk adorning her features. “Good. You two together? That’s a once in a lifetime kind of thing, you know?”

 

“Yeah.” Kara’s smile radiates from her entire being and Alex doesn’t have to see it to _feel_ it.

 

|||

 

Maggie isn’t _quite_ sure why she’s standing outside the door to Lena’s apartment at 10 p.m. on a weekday. Call it a detective’s intuition?

 

She was driving her motorcycle back to her own apartment and couldn’t help but think of what Lena was up to. Kara got to share her news, she had people… friends and family who would be happy for her.

 

Besides Alex, who was preoccupied with Kara presently, who did Lena have?

 

The thought of Alex makes Maggie pause. Her girlfriend had a strange response to Kara’s news. It went beyond _just_ disappointment at losing their bet, but Maggie cannot fathom Alex being upset that Lena and Kara are finally together. Something else must have been going through Alex’s head. Whatever it may be, she’s sure the Danvers Sisters will be able to work through it. Together, they’re a force to be reckoned with, that much Maggie knows for certain.

 

The steel door guarding Lena’s apartment opens and Maggie smiles at the sight of a slightly-out-of-breath Lena Luthor.

 

“Det– _Maggie_ … is everything okay?”

 

“Yes, everything is fine! I just came by to offer my congratulations.” Maggie swings the six-pack of beer she carries by its handle. “Can I come in? I brought refreshments.”

 

Lena quickly steps aside. “Of course, sorry about the mess. I wasn’t expecting anyone.” Maggie enters the living room and deduces that the “mess” Lena is referring to are the stacks of paperwork cluttering the coffee table and portion of the sofa Lena wasn’t sitting on. Maggie watches as Lena collects the various documents into one single pile on top of her now closed laptop. She glances at Maggie sheepishly. “I’ll be right back, I’m gonna go put these in the study.”

 

“Sure,” Maggie replies easily. In Lena’s absence, Maggie peers around the living room, noting that Lena has hardly changed a single furnishing from their Christmas Day unpacking and decorating session nearly two months ago. Next, Maggie heads to the kitchen in search of some ice and is pleased to see that the refrigerator is well stocked with primarily _organic_ foods.

 

Oh yes.

 

Lena will make an excellent ally in Maggie’s three-year plan to convert Alex’s eating habits. (Maggie also has a ten…or twenty… year plan in the works for Kara, but it hinges on Alex joining the effort as well.)

 

By the time Lena returns, Maggie is seated on the couch with two glasses of ice resting on the adjacent coffee table. “There was only one alcohol store on the way, and their freezer wasn’t working. Are you the type who would rather drink her beer warm than with dreaded ice?”

 

Maggie face palms once she notices that Lena is eyeing the bottles warily. She’s been so focused on slowly stirring Alex away from the hardcore alcohol she has a penchant for that beer has been her default drink as of late. Granted… from what she saw of Lena’s refrigerator both on Christmas and just now, Lena likes her hard liquor as well. “You don’t like beer. I wasn’t thinking.”

 

Lena shakes her head, joining Maggie on the couch. “It’s not that. It’s just… I’ve never tried it before.”

“Really? Well, there’s a first time for everything, Luthor.” Maggie grins. Lena seems to relax at her reply. “Let’s get you some ice though because warm beer is atrocious.”

 

“Sure, but…” Maggie stares at Lena when she hesitates. “What exactly are we celebrating here?”

 

“You and Kara finally being official.” When Lena’s complexion pales to that of a ghost, an alarmed Maggie rushes to elaborate. “I was with Alex when Kara rushed over to tell her the good news. I figured you’d be here alone so I…” Maggie trails off with a shrug, suddenly and uncharacteristically feeling a little self-conscious.

 

“I appreciate you coming by, Maggie, truly. I just… I didn’t realize Kara would tell Alex so soon. I only left her apartment about an hour and a half ago.” Lena lets out this adorable nervous chuckle, and Maggie feels a surge of protectiveness bubble within her chest. “I should’ve realized that she’d tell Alex right away.” Lena peers at Maggie with hopeful eyes. “Did she seem to take it okay? I guess… since you’re here, it didn’t go too badly.” Lena’s voice raises in pitch slightly at the end of her statement, making it come out more as a question.

 

“I’m sure she’s happy for you guys.” Maggie leans in conspiratorially and whispers her next words. “You didn’t hear this from me, but we had a bet between us on when you two would finally start dating. Little Danvers and you won me a flash grenade… among other things.” Maggie winks and nudges Lena lightly with her elbow. “Danvers might be a little miffed about that for now, but she wouldn’t have made the bet if she didn’t approve.”

 

Maggie knows she’s said the right thing when Lena blushes. “Well, I-I didn’t realize the inevitability was so obvious to you two.”

 

“Luthor, come on. It doesn’t take a detective to notice. You guys’ heart eyes are out of this world.” Lena laughs aloud. Everything appears fine for a moment, until suddenly she gets this dazed look on her face. Lena glances at Maggie once before staring down at the coffee table and blinking rapidly as if she can’t believe any of this is happening.

 

Suddenly, Maggie remembers the last time she and Lena were in a room together and feels like someone has dumped a vat of ice down her shirt.

 

“Lena,” Maggie starts urgently. Lena snaps to attention, appearing slightly disturbed by Maggie’s use of her first name. “I’m sorry, it’s been a long past few days for the NCPD and I’m functioning on little sleep. When we were together last… I had to arrest you. I hope you know it wasn’t personal. I was trying to hel–”

 

Lena holds up a hand. “I know. Frankly, I was glad it was you. I still have trouble believing you helped Alex break into the prison to see me, and I was there,” Lena finishes incredulously.

 

“Well, Danvers isn’t an easy person to say no to. Especially when it involves someone she cares about.” The remnant of doubt on Lena’s face makes Maggie’s stomach turn. “Even still, I wouldn’t have taken the risk if I didn’t think you were worth it.”

 

Lena releases a shuddery breath and starts fanning her watery eyes. “I’m sorry, it’s been an emotional day.”

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Maggie assures, gently clasping Lena’s forearm for a moment. “And speaking of your day, let’s toast!” Maggie slides a glass down the table and into Lena’s hands. “To new beginnings.”

 

“To new beginnings,” Lena echoes. She takes a large sip of the beer before Maggie can warn her.

 

Maggie hides a smile when Lena starts coughing. “Not a beer person, I see. Can’t say I’m surprised,” she snorts. Eventually, Lena recovers with an eye roll that makes Maggie laugh even louder.

 

The women sit in a companionable silence until a thought occurs to Maggie. “Wait, so Little Danvers and you have your big romantic moment and _finally_ agree to start dating, and once it’s all said and done you head over to your apartment to do… paperwork?”

 

Lena scoffs at Maggie’s incredulous expression and sweeps an arm in the direction of her television. “I was working _with_ the tv playing to celebrate,” she says imperiously.

 

Maggie shakes her head with a look of disgust. “I’m going to make it my personal mission to improve to your idea of fun.” Maggie picks up the tv remote from the coffee table and drops it onto Lena’s lap. “Show me what you were watching.”

 

Lena opens her mouth to retort, but Maggie raises an eyebrow at her before she can speak, taking a page from Alex’s book. It works and Lena does as Maggie instructed with only a small grumble. Before she can press play to Episode 6 of Neil deGrasse Tyson’s Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey, Maggie clears her throat.

 

“I’m obligated to say this because Kara is not only Alex’s younger sister but also a person she would do _anything_ for.” At Lena’s firm nod, Maggie continues. “If you ever hurt her, Luthor, I’ll…” Maggie pauses in thought. “I’ll make sure every bar within a fifteen-mile radius _only_ serves you warm beers  for all of eternity.” When Lena jolts in answer to her words, Maggie leans backward further into the couch, a pleased smile firmly intact.

 

“Understood, Maggie,” Lena says slowly, watching her carefully for a moment before Maggie eventually notices.

 

“That’s all,” Maggie winks, rubbing her hands together. “Now, press ‘play’ would you? I can’t _believe_ you haven’t seen all these episodes yet. You give science geeks a bad name, Luthor.”

 

Lena deflates at Maggie’s first words, not bothering to hide her relief that the ‘threats’ have ended for tonight at least. When Lena registers Maggie’s latter ones, she shakes her head in disbelief. “Right,” she mutters.

 

(Thirteen minutes into the documentary, Maggie falls asleep for the second time that night.)

 

(Lena doesn’t have the heart to wake her.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! 
> 
> It was also getting very very long, so I split it into two parts. Part 2 will (hopefully) be posted this weekend and then we can delve into the Jerimiah of it all and introduce some potential conflicts between Lena and Alex. (poor Maggie and Kara, can you even imagine?!)
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think of this Part One! Also, feel free to shoot me any questions you have about the story so far. I'm definitely always looking for critques/comments on the writing style and if you guys crave more/better detailing or characterizations.
> 
> PEACE.


	8. Talks of the Shovel Variety (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continued from chapter 7, part two of shovel talks! for! everyone!

**Chapter Eight:** Talks of the Shovel Variety (Part Two)

 

Somehow, the day after Lena and Kara finally manage to enter an adult romantic relationship is a Tuesday, the day she typically meets Alex. As of 7:37 a.m. Tuesday morning, Lena is not aware of this fact (yesterday, certainly didn’t feel like a Monday). Maggie ended up spending the night on Lena’s couch, and Lena has just seen her off when her phone vibrates in the pocket of her robe.

 _“Change of plans for today. Just got off the phone with Jess. See you at the DEO around 12. Kara knows the address.”_ One text from Alex has rendered the steaming mug of coffee in Lena’s hand useless – while impending doom certainly leaves a horrible taste in her mouth, it’s more invigorating than caffeine.

The rest of Lena’s morning is a blur. She ambles around her apartment, performing her mind-numbing routine of showering and dressing to the morning news without much effort, all the while replaying Alex’s text in her head in a plethora of different tones. Brusque? Angry? Casual? Joking? Lena curses the creator of texting for the nth time.

Then again… Lena is pretty sure Alex did this on purpose. When Alex wants to she has a knack for conveying her exact mood via text; she has certainly done it before. Alex is a special agent at a clandestine government organization. This text is probably the first in a series of mind games designed to break Lena down from the inside out. Lena’s last thought as she leaves her apartment 15 minutes late for work is:

_I’m already losing._

Three hours and a series of increasingly frantic texts with Maggie later, Lena doesn’t even hear Kara land on the balcony just outside of her office. The gentle rap of knuckles on the balcony’s sliding glass doors, however, are enough to startle Lena from the specs for L-Corp’s latest potential endeavor.

She spins in her desk chair to see Kara standing on the other side of the doors dressed in her full Supergirl regalia and holding a bouquet of red roses. All Lena can do is remain seated, stupefied. However, Kara seems to understand. She easily slides a door open and steps into Lena’s office. A stream of air flows in through the open door and makes Kara’s deep red cape and golden hair sway in the wind.

_Really?_

“Are those for me?” Clearly, the phrase doesn’t come out in the alluring manner she was going for because Kara just laughs. The sound is loud, full-bodied, and genuine, so Lena cannot be mad at it. (In fact, she’s so, so happy. Kara’s own happiness is as infectious as a baby’s laughter.)

Kara walks over to Lena’s chair. She braces a hand on the corner of Lena’s desk. The kiss they exchange in greeting shreds the rest of Lena’s composure.

“Of course,” Kara says a few seconds after they separate.

“What?” Lena didn’t know her voice could sound so breathy. Kara eyes her amused, before placing the flowers in a vase near the back of Lena’s office. “R-right. Thank you, Kara. They’re beautiful.”

“ _You’re_ beautiful,” Kara’s reply is immediate. Lena takes pride in the fact that Kara looks as surprised by her own comment as Lena feels. She can’t be the _only_ smitten dork in this relationship.

“Thank you,” she says softly and Kara beams, pleased with herself. “Not that I mind your Supergirl costume _at all_ , but don’t you need to change into something more casual?”

“Why?”

Lena glances at the digital clock on her desk phone. “Isn’t it time to head out? It might be a little weird when the paparazzi see me walking the streets of National City with Supergirl…”

The sudden glint in Kara’s eyes makes Lena wary. It’s eerily similar to an expression Alex gets when she’s about to be especially mischievous. “The DEO is about a mile and half away from L-Corp, Lena,” Kara says slowly.

Lena’s stomach sinks because she understands where this is going. “My driver can take us?” she suggests weakly.

“Traffic is pretty backed up because of construction work to fix damages from Metallo’s attack on the city. They had to close off a few streets and trust me, you don’t want to be late to Alex.” Lena stands to retrieve her cell phone from the arm of her white office sofa. Sure enough, Google Maps estimates that it will take thirty-five minutes to reach the DEO. Kara barely hides her smile at Lena’s grimace. “Looks like we’ll have to fly.”

Lena falls onto the sofa dramatically. “Great,” she deadpans.

Kara sits next to her so that there’s barely an inch between them. It still feels too far though, so Lena shifts over until their legs are touching. Kara eyes her curiously for a moment. “You know, for someone so afraid of heights, I always found it strange that your office has a balcony.”

Kara stares at Lena expectantly and the CEO resists an abrupt subject change. Lena knows that Kara does not want her to hide parts of herself. It’s certainly not a healthy way to begin a relationship. Kara has asked a completely valid question. Lena just hates that the question forces her mind to the one place, or _person_ , she didn’t want to think about today. She rubs the back of her neck, trying to deduce the quickest, most painless way to proceed.

“Oh. Well, umm… you know how L-Corp used to be Luthor Corp and all that. The building here in National City was actually my br– _Lex’s_ favorite headquarters. Probably because of the secret elevator.” Lena picks at her fingernails absentmindedly. “You’ve seen my apartment; all this isn’t really my style. But, I didn’t want to re-furnish and redesign the entire building, that seemed like a waste. I mean– I already rebranded everything. This room used to be his office and he’s… no I mean, he _was…_ ” Lena cuts herself off abruptly. Her gaze darts to the floor.

“He’s your big brother,” Kara supplies. There’s no anger in her expression, just concern.

“He _loved_ heights,” Lena admits. “Plus, it’s a sturdy balcony. I had it inspected. You probably know from your landings.” Lena offers Kara a weak smile, but it only makes her girlfriend’s stricken expression worse.

Lena feels a strong arm wrap around her shoulders, and she sinks into the comfort of Kara’s embrace. “You know, I’m pretty sturdy myself.” Lena cannot help but chuckle at Kara’s words, unsure of where the conversation is going. “So… we can talk about Lex whenever you want. I understand that it might be hard for you considering who I am and my cousin….”

“I know that I can always talk to you, Kara, I promise. It’s just… _Lex_ isn’t… there’s still a lot of pain there? I’d rather not think about it.” Lena reluctantly withdraws from Kara’s arms and stands up from the couch. She stares at Kara solemnly, her heart rate quickening in anticipation. “We should probably get going.”

“It’s a little disturbing that I can't tell which is scaring you more, a 60-second flight with _Supergirl_ or a scary meeting with my sister.”

Lena's lips tilt upwards in a smirk. “Easily the flight with _youuuuu-_ ” Suddenly Lena finds herself swept up, off the ground and into Kara’s arms bridal style. Kara easily walks them over to the balcony, momentarily shifting Lena to one arm so she can lock the balcony doors.

A shudder escapes Lena’s lips when she feels Kara’s breath near her ear. “You’re safe with me, there’s nothing to worry about.” Lena’s reply quickly morphs into a shriek as Kara ascends into National City’s bright, mid afternoon skies.

|||

Minutes later, when Kara lands on the rooftop of the DEO, Lena sags with relief. She picks her head up from where she’s kept it buried in Kara’s shoulder. Kara tilts her body until Lena’s own feet reach the ground. Then, Lena steps out of Kara’s arms, smiling softly when she feels a steadying hand resting on her hip.

“Not _so_ bad, huh?” Kara’s expression is smug.

“It wasn’t _terrible,”_ Lena drawls. She walks as close to the nearest roof edge as her acrophobia permits; this building is even taller than L-Corp.

Lena knows that what she’s _really_ afraid of is falling. With Kara so close, she knows that that would never happen. Lena stares out at National City for a moment, appreciating the different perspective this viewpoint brings. From her balcony, L-Corp seems so important. It stands above and at the center of its surrounding buildings. However, from here? Lena can only vaguely make it out in the distance; it looks so small.

After a beat, Kara comes to stand next to her; their shoulders brush slightly. “In retrospect, I think I’m more anxious about what happens next.” Lena’s words slip out unintentionally, but Kara doesn’t seem all that surprised by the admission.

One of Kara’s hands slips into Lena’s own. “You don’t have anything to worry about. It’s _Alex_ , she’s just messing with you.” The look Lena gives Kara is _so_ skeptical that Kara sighs. She quickly peers over her shoulder to squint at the rooftop’s entrance to the DEO.

“Alright, we don’t have a lot of time… and Alex will _kill_ me if she finds out I told you this…”

“What?”

“After I told Alex about us last night, she _threatened_ me…”

Lena stands perfectly still, channeling all of her energy into fighting the meltdown she feels building in her chest. “I’m sorry, Kara. I should’ve known she’d be upset about us. Maggie seemed so sure I–”

“ _No._ ” Lena's eyes snap towards Kara’s at her girlfriend’s firm tone. “No, that’s not why… she threatened me if I were to ever hurt _you._ ” Lena is gaping at Kara now, and Kara smiles sadly. She shoots one last glance behind herself before pulling Lena forward into a quick hug. “She _loves_ you, Lena,” Kara whispers.

Once Kara gets the words out, she manages to step back just before the metal DEO entrance way opens. Alex walks a few yards out onto the roof with her arms crossed over chest. Despite the way her thoughts are reeling at Kara’s revelation, Lena manages to still gulp at the intimidating sight of Alex dressed in her full DEO tactical gear.

When Alex clears her throat, Kara jumps into action, surprising Lena. “Lena,” Kara says loudly. “I’m going to go save something… err someone far away, preferably out of hearing range.” Kara shoots Alex a blatant thumbs-up, and Lena feels rather than sees Alex’s following eye roll from her position ten feet away from the agent. One tender kiss to Lena’s forehead later, Kara flies away leaving Alex and Lena alone.

When it becomes clear that Alex isn’t going to move, Lena slowly closes the distance separating them. Once Lena is close enough, Alex angles her head towards the DEO’s entrance. “Follow me,” she says ominously.

“Sure thing,” Lena mutters. At Alex’s eyebrow quirk, Lena rushes to improve her wording. “Uhh, I mean… yes, Special Agent Danvers… Ma’am.” Alex rolls her eyes so hard, Lena thinks she actually hears them rattle around in Alex’s head for a moment. Alex quickly pivots and Lena all but scurries after her.

Lena conceals a grin behind her hand because she’s pretty sure she just heard Alex mumble _dork_ underneath her breath.

Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.

|||

Lena blindly follows Alex through the halls of the DEO. The last time she was here Lena didn’t have a chance to look around – she was carried to and from the building unconscious in Kara’s arms.

Now, she manages to sneak occasional glances at her surroundings. For a top-secret organization, the building is surprisingly well-lit. Lena tries to keep her head down as she and Alex pass several DEO agents on their way to wherever Alex is taking her. Most of them watch her warily, and Lena doesn’t want to seem like she’s casing out the place for a heist.

“ _I’m certainly getting my steps in today,_ ” Lena thinks as they round yet another corner into yet another hallway of the building’s huge interior. The engineer in Lena cannot help but marvel at the building’s structure, they’ve only crossed two floors and–

Lena’s thoughts cease because five DEO agents are walking towards her. The hallway is narrow and the agents have to halt and fan out so that Alex and Lena can pass. Lena feels the familiar shift in the air that comes when a group of people recognize ~~s~~ her – it’s always for the worst.

The group of men and women are all but glaring at her now, and Lena looks down at her feet. Her jaw clenches in frustration and she wants to scream.

Lena doesn’t feel like herself.

Typically, she could care less what people think of her. She’d always expected the worst because she’s a Luthor and she deserves it? Maybe Alex, Kara, and even Maggie are having some effect on her because now she’s starting to see herself as _more._

Moments like this hurt because even if Alex, Kara, and Maggie see the good in her… when will the world?

Alex stops walking so abruptly that Lena nearly crashes into her back. Alex’s hands rest on her hips in a familiar power pose Lena has seen Kara emulate as Supergirl countless times, and she turns towards the group of agents.

“Lena is brilliant, so if she’s ever inside the DEO it only means good things for us. Plus, she’s with _me_.” Alex’s severe expression causes the group members to shift nervously on their feet. “Are you questioning my judgment?”

There’s an immediate chorus of “No, Ma’am’s” and Lena is pretty sure her eyebrows are raised so high they must be past her hairline. After a moment of tense silence, Alex angles her head towards the hallway’s exit and glares at the agents as they scamper by her and Lena.

Once the group is out of sight, she turns back to Lena. Lena doesn’t really know what to say. Her chest feels tight and she’s trying to sort through a jumble of emotions, but all she can hear is Kara’s voice. _She loves you, Lena._

Alex pokes Lena in the forehead. “Keep your head up, Lena,” she admonishes. Lena opens her mouth to respond but she’s too late. Alex has already started walking.

One hallway later, Alex stops again. “We’re here.”

Lena’s heart sinks when she sees the sign. Alex has brought her to the DEO’s shooting range _._

|||

Twenty minutes later, Lena feels like she could die of embarrassment because Alex looks more perplexed than Lena has ever seen her.

Lena just finished her third round of shooting and the target silhouette is sliding towards them both on a rail – physical evidence of her shortcomings. The sheet’s journey is obviously unnecessary because even a toddler could see from a mile away that Lena has only managed to land three out of 25 shots. “ _12% is an F,”_ Lena laments internally.

The only abnormal aspect of the DEO’s indoor shooting range is the weapons rack lining the back wall. It contains a vast assortment of guns, the majority of which Lena has neither seen nor heard of before. Lena’s strategy was to select the most normal-looking handgun and wish for the best.

Sadly, this plan didn't work out as she'd hoped. ~~~~

Alex engineered the first round to be a dud. She set the targets fifty yards away and didn’t seem surprised in the slightest when Lena missed them all.

The second round was a different story. The silhouette was only the standard ten yards away, but Lena only managed to land two out of 25 shots on the target.

Alex’s exact words were: “Relax. If I wanted you to fail epically, I would’ve taken you next door to the sparring room.”

Presently, following the third round at a measly seven yards from the target, Alex does not have any encouraging words for Lena’s terrible aim. She rubs her forehead thoughtfully, and eventually, her mouth soundlessly opens and closes.

Lena removes the noise canceling earmuffs Alex insisted she wear and adjusts her protective eyeglasses nervously in anticipation.

“So…” Alex starts slowly. “For the record, this was supposed to be a fun parallel to the first time we met. That’s uhh… that’s what I was going for.”

_Right._

“You shot James Corben twice, point-blank _._ I don’t… I’m a little confused?”

Lena sighs deeply. “It was a fluke.”

” _What?_ ”

Lena crosses her arms defensively. “Well, he was like two feet away. Plus, I _may_ have been aiming for his arm?”

“Lena,” Alex groans.

Lena arches an eyebrow. “Are you really complaining?”

“Hmmm. I guess not.” She gently removes Lena’s safety glasses and takes the earmuffs from her hands. Lena tries not to flinch at the sudden physical contact. What game is Alex playing now? Alex puts away all the equipment before taking a seat on a bench a few feet behind them. Lena hesitates before joining her and Alex laughs at her solemn expression.

“This isn’t your first time at a range,” Alex notes.

“How’d you know?”

“Your grip was actually near perfect, and you didn’t flinch when firing.” Lena detects a hint of pride in Alex’s voice but can’t fully appreciate it because for whatever reason she can't escape Lex today.

Lena leans backward until her back is supported by the wall flanking the bench. “I used to go with Lex until…” Lena shrugs. She doesn’t remember when exactly they’d stopped going together. It was definitely years before Lex’s arrest. “I always beat him at chess, and shooting was something he could always win at.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes,” Lena breathes. The quickness of her reply surprises Lena and she feels the need to elaborate despite Alex’s neutral expression. “I guess… it was fun to fail so spectacularly at something with no lingering consequences.”

The small wrinkles near Alex’s eyes tell Lena that she’s hiding a smile. “Well,” Alex suddenly looks nervous, an expression Lena has rarely seen on her. “W-we could definitely come back here sometime, if you’re interested. Maybe you’ll even get better. _Maybe._ I’m no miracle worker.”

Lena whacks Alex on her shoulder. It’s purely a reflex to the teasing tone of Alex’s words – Lena can't remember making a conscious decision to lift her arm. It surprises Alex just as much as Lena, because she jumps slightly at the physical contact, letting out the tiniest yelp.

The sight of the tough and stoic Special Agent Danvers caught off guard reduces Lena to hysterics. She laughs so hard that her chest hurts.

“Lucky shot,” Alex grumbles. While Lena attempts to regulate her breathing, Alex grabs two bottles of water from the room’s mini fridge. Once she’s back and seated, Lena turns towards her on the bench, biting her lip slightly.

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer,” she says.

Alex smiles, nodding twice in assent. Lena accepts a bottle of water from her. Then, just as she goes to open it, Alex speaks. “So, you and Kara are dating now, huh?”

The bottle of water slips from Lena’s hands and lands on the floor with a thud. Thankfully, the lid was only halfway unscrewed, and a small trickle of water escapes. Attempting to maintain some small shred of her dignity, Lena quickly yanks the bottle off the ground and makes eye contact with a bemused Alex.

“Yes, we are, as of yesterday,” Lena manages to get the words out with no cracks in her voice and considers it a small victory.

Alex hums in consideration. Lena’s throat feels very dry all of a sudden. She lifts the now open bottle to her lips. When she starts to drink a mouthful, Alex starts talking again.

“So, you and Kara start dating and somehow you end up spending the night with _Maggie_?”

Lena chokes.

She wheezes as her body forces the water back up her trachea _._

She feels Alex rubbing her back soothingly. Once she can breathe again, she opens her mouth, rationalizations on the tip of her tongue. She sneaks a glance up at Alex, and then… she sees it – Alex’s classic smug smirk.

“You’re too easy, Lena.”

Lena reddens. “You’re the _worst_ ,” she mumbles.

Alex’s smile brightens. She slides the hand on Lena’s back up to rest on her shoulder. “I’m happy for you guys, truly.” Lena’s eyes glaze over and Alex lightly shakes her by the shoulder. “Please, make a note in that big brain of yours that I’m a neutral party. Obviously, I’m Kara’s sister, but you’re also very important. You can always talk to me, okay?”

The earnestness in Alex’s expression is overwhelming to Lena. Her eyes moisten against her will. There are still some lingering doubts, but ultimately Lena knows she can believe Alex’s words.

_She loves you, Lena._

“Thank you. I…” Lena wants to say a similar phrase of support, a string of words that illustrate how Lena will also be there for Alex should she ever need her. Nothing feels right though, mostly because Lena cannot imagine Alex ever taking her up on the offer. She isn’t sure what Alex even gains from their friendship, and she fears the day Alex asks herself that question as well.

Romantic relationships are supposed to be partnerships, Lena understands that. Ultimately, both people are working towards a common goal. However, familial relationships and their unequal nature often elude Lena.

(Lena’s first thought is of Lillian, but the sting of betrayal from when she’d left Lena to die only a few days ago is too fresh.)

Naturally, Lena’s thoughts drift to Lex again. Maybe, as the younger sibling, she took him for granted. Are sibling relationships unbalanced by nature? Evidently, Lena did not bring enough to the table if he was able to drop her as if all their years together as brother and sister meant nothing.

“Lena?” Alex’s gentle voice easily grips Lena’s attention. “Can you do me a favor?”

“What do you need?” Lena hopes she doesn’t look as startled as she feels. _Can Alex read minds now?_

“Well, since you’re dating Kara now, and I took it pretty easy on you today…“

“I didn’t realize near-death by asphyxiation was ‘taking it easy on me’. Good to know.”

Alex continues undeterred. “…You can’t keep calling me Agent Danvers or avoiding my name altogether.” Lena lets out a sigh. Is she really that transparent? “I understand why my name might be difficult for you,” Alex adds softly.  “Maybe we can come up with a nickname.” Alex pauses for a moment. “Al?”

The name seems to leave a bad taste in Alex’s mouth if the look of pure disgust on her face is any indication. Lena bites the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing.

Somehow, it means everything that Alex would let Lena call her a name she clearly hates.

“Actually,” Lena clears her throat. “I think Alex will be just fine if that’s OK-“

Alex practically throws herself at Lena. Her grip on Lena is strong (certainly stronger than any hug Kara has ever given her). Lena quickly returns the hug, raising her own arms to wrap around Alex’s back. A few seconds of silence pass until Lena hears a small sniffle.

“Are you going soft on me now?”

Alex just squeezes her tighter. “Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to @Twinklefae for beta-ing this chapter for me!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the greatly anticipated talk between Alex and Lena. I couldn't imagine things getting violent or too intense during the shovel talk in this fic, hence all the fluff!
> 
> As always, please let me know your thoughts and feelings in the comments below. I'm very eager to hear from you all!
> 
> Up Next: Jeremiah is found and Lena is suspicious... angst ensues and bond(s) are tested!


End file.
